The Suburban Lifestyle
by DawnthePurpleBunny
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married and move into a seemingly innocent suburban neighborhood. But after meeting their neighbors and their seemingly innocent son, their life begins to change, especially for Sasuke. Sasunaru
1. Prologue: I Hate Suburbia

Sasuke never thought he would get married. In fact, when he was younger he made it his own personal mission to stay single. But he failed that mission. At age 23, he proposed to Sakura Haruno, as unbelievale as it was. But after that he made it his mission to never EVER live the surburban lifestyle, no matter what. He wouldn't get a house in a nice surburban neighborhood, or send his future children to a nice surburban school, or even have dinner with his nice surburban neighbors.

He made that his mission two months ago, when sakura decided that they should buy a house.

"We're almost thirty," said the pink-haired 28 year old. "I think it's about time we really settled down and started a family."

Saskue agreed, but he refused to move out of the city. He was a city man who enjoyed the city lifestyle. He was sure their future children would too. But after two months of constant fighting and disagreeing, Sakura finally found the house she wanted and the battle was over. He couldn't possibly refuse her when the house in question was indeed real.

So now they were moving into their rather large surburban house, in a quiet surburban neighborhood. The mover were doing nearly all of the work while Sakura directed them where to put the furniture. Sasuke stood watching, or more like brooding at his failure. Now he would have to send his future children to a surburban school, where they would be encouraged to live a surburban life style, and they would associate themselves with their no doubt surburban neighbors.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Sasuke turned in the direction of his wife. Her pink hair sat on top of her head in a messy bun. She was wearing a plain white T-shirt with tiny denim shorts. Her hands were perched on her hips in a worried manner.

"No. I'm miserable," Sasuke replied.

Sakura giggled at his childish behavior. "Oh, you'll get over it."

"I doubt it."

The rosette rolled her eyes before making her way out of the house to continue directing the movers.

They so many things to get into the house. The house itself had a sitting room, a den, living room, a kitchen, a master bedroom, 2 extra rooms, and a guest bedroom with a connected bathroom. They had 2 bathrooms and a half bathroom**(1)**. Then they had a large dining room, a back patio and an in-ground swimming pool.

They had a lot of rooms to fill.

Finally the last bit of the furniture was in the correct places, and Sakura was checking if the cable was correctly installed. Seeing that it was she immediately turned it on the channel of her favorite soap opera. It would be coming on in 15 minutes.

"Sasuke!" she called throughout their new home. "What do you want for dinner?"

It was a few minutes before the Uchiha strolled into the den with a bored look on his face.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. He sat down on the brand new sofa. "You can order pizza for all I care."

"Whatever," Sakura huffed before picking up the phone next to the sofa. They had a house phone in the den, the living room, and the kitchen.

She did in fact order pizza, much to Sasuke's annoyance. He didn't really want pizza. He wanted something a little bit more classy, but what's done is done.

"So are you going to watch TV with me?"

"No," Sasuke scoffed at her question. "Why on earth would I watch those stupid soap operas?"

"Please? You might like it."

"No."

Sakura pouted but didn't argue it further. Besides, she didn't want Sasuke to see her get emotional over a TV show. He would never let her live it down.

"Well can you leave then? The show is about to start."

The Uchiha wordlessly stood up before leaving Sakura to her own devices.


	2. The Neighbors and Their Son

**Heyy! It's me, Dawn! I know me and Kato haven't posted anything in a while but things have been hella busy. I hope you like this story, and I hope we actually finish it. **

**As for the last chapter a half bathroom is just a bathroom with a toilet and sink, no bathtub or shower.**

Sasuke pulled his black BMW into the drive way of his new house. It was 9:00pm and the garage and the front porch light were on. From the outside you could tell that a few lights from inside the house were in use. He quickly got out of his car and headed inside. As he came in through the garage entrance he entered the kitchen. He sat his keys on the counter and as he pulled off his jacket he heard voices in the sitting room.

He quietly approached the room, listening as the voices got louder. From what he could hear it sounded as if Sakura was talking to another woman and a man. They were laughing and joyfully talking to each other. Sasuke felt that it was time to make himself know and made his way around the corner into the sitting room.

"Oh, hi honey!" Sakura got up and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss o the cheek.

"Who are these people?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze."

The man stood up and extended his hand. "You can just call me Minato, and that's my wife Kushina(?)."

Sasuke shook his hand while examining the couple. Minato had vibrant blonde hair and dark blue eyes, along with what seemed to be naturally tanned skin. His wife, Kushina, also had blue eyes, but instead of blonde hair she had red. He skin was a bit paler than her husbands. Sasuke noticed that the couple didn't look that much older than him and Sakura.

"Nice to meet you,sir, you may call me Sasuke."

Minato chuckled at Sasuke's formalities. "You and Sakura remind me of when I bought my home."

His wife giggled from her place on the sofa. "Oh yes, you do." She giggled some more. "I think we'll be good friends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hoping to god that they wouldn't be. He allowed Sakura to guide him towards the love seat across from Kushina. For the rest of the evening Sasuke listened as the other adults discussed various things, while commenting and responding when needed. It wasn't until the Namikazes mentioned that they had a son did he decide to listen more intently.

"Our Naruto has been so dedicated to soccer ever since he was 4," Kushina gushed about her son.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "That's wonderful! You must be so proud!"

"We are," Minato agreed. "My boy has never been more passionate about anything."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but continued to listen. There was no doubt in his mind that he would eventually have to meet this brat, especially if they were going to be _good friends_ with the Namikazes.

So they spent another thirty minutes talking about this Naruto and how wonderful her was. The only thing Sasuke could find out was that this kid was too old to be in elementary school.

_Good_, Sasuke thought. He didn't want to deal with snotty noses.

"Oh my, I forgot!" Kushina suddenly exclaimed.

"Forgot about what?" Minato asked his wife.

"I forgot about Naruto's dinner."

Sakura pouted. "Oh well, I'm sorry for keeping you. You must have to leave now?"

"I'm afraid we do, but don't worry. We will definitely hang out some more."

The two women hugged and Sakura walked the couple to the door.

"How about we have dinner tomorrow?" Kushina suggested. "You can meet our son."

Sakura squealed in excitement. "That sounds great! I'll host!"

Mrs. Namikaze just gave Sakura one last hug and waved good bye as her and her husband went home.

Sakura came out of the bathroom from her shower in a pink night gown that reached only mid-thigh. She had her hair hair in a simple pony tail. Sasuke sat on the bed, already showered, while going through his planner.

"We're having dinner with the Namikazes tomorrow at 7:30," Sakura told him as she climbed into their queen sized bed.

Sasuke froze. When what Sakura said finally registered in his mind he closed his planner and looked at her.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he asked her, all of his irritation clear in his voice. "Why are you trying to make friends with the neighbors?"

"Why is it so bad that I want to be friends with them?" Sakura replied, slowly becoming irritated as well.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if to say "are you serious?"

"Sakura," he said slowly, "we are NOT having dinner with them."

The pink haired woman's eyes got wide in disbelief. How dare he tell her what they were and were not going to do. She narrowed her eyes in determination.

"You're wrong!" She yelled. "We are going to have dinner with Mr and Mrs Namikaze and you're going to get along with them! "

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No."

"Yes. We. Are." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "Now goodnight! I have a morning shift at the hospital."

Sasuke huffed before turning off the bedside lamp. Like hell he was going to get along with the neighbors. She could have dinner with them by himself.

Yeah, he said he wouldn't do it but here Sasuke was, helping his wife set the table. He growled as he sat down another plate.

"Sasuke I'm so happy you finally came around!" Sakura said as she came into the dining room with another plate and place mat. "The attitude you had before was completely unbecoming."

"Why do you have a fifth plate?" he asked, completely ignoring Sakura.

"Oh this," she giggled. "It's for Naruto, their son. I'm so excited to meet him."

Sasuke ignored her gushing, while instead seething on the inside. The last thing he wanted to do was be around some crazy kid. His parents were bad enough, with their happy go lucky attitudes. Sasuke just knew he would be insane by the end of the night.

Sasuke instead sat down at the head of the table and let his wife continue with the table. He didn't know if Sakura could tell he suddenly had a darker mood, but if she did she was ignoring him.

Finally the table was set and Sakura ran into the kitchen to check on the food. Sakura made her homemade lasagna. While she took the food out of the oven the doorbell rang.

"Sasuke, can you get that?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

Without answering Sasuke went to get the door. When he got to the front door he held his breath. He really didn't want to do this. But he opened the door, and sure enough there was Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze. Standing in front of them was a boy who only reached Sasuke's shoulders. He looked mostly like his mother, except he had vibrant blonde hair like his father, that sat on top of his head in messy spikes. Sasuke had to admit, the kid wasn't ugly.

He let them in and led them to the dining room. When they got there Sakura was already putting the salad and lasagna in the center of the table.

"Oh it smells lovely!" Kushina said, surprising Sakura.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw the young boy. "I'm Sakura Uchiha. You must be Naruto," she said holding out a hand for him to shake.

The young blonde eyed her nervously. "Hello." He then grabbed her hand but quickly let go.

Sakura laughed at his behavior. "Well everyone lets sit and eat."

When everyone was seated Sakura immediately began a conversation with Naruto.

"So Naruto, how old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen."

"Oh really?" the rosette asked rhetorically. "When exactly?"

"Um...October 10th."

"Wow! That was just last week! Did you do anything?"

Instead of saying yes, Naruto just nodded his head. Sasuke mentally cheered that the kid thought Sakura was annoying. That's what she gets for making him eat dinner with the neighbors.

"We actually let him have a real party this year," Minato explained. "He's been practically begging me for a year."

While Minato chuckled at whatever memory he was having, Naruto pouted in an embarrassed sort of way.

"So what do you do, Minato?" Sakura asked, taking the attention off of Naruto.

"Well, I'm a police officer."

"Oh how neat! That must be exciting!"

"It is actually. Say Sasuke," Minato said , "What exactly do you do? You didn't quite mention last night."

"I didn't," Sasuke agreed. "I work at Hidden Leaf Security. I'm a manager."

"Oh. What exactly does a manager do?"

"Not a goddamn thing," Sasuke replied honestly. He noticed Naruto was laughing at his bluntness. "It just means that instead of sitting in front of a computer for ten hours straight I get to spend half of that time staring at papers and the other half dealing with crybaby clients at customer service."

"Oh," Kushina said, not really knowing what to say.

"But the pay is great," Sasuke then said to lighten the mood.

Everyone gave a small laugh at this except for Sasuke and Naruto. The rest of the dinner it seemed as if they were the only two not making an effort to be in the conversation. In fact, while Sasuke was busy ignoring his wife and the neighbors he noticed that Naruto was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at the young boy but that didn't keep him from staring. Instead of looking away, the young Namikaze smiled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke had to force himself from thinking about how the 15 year old was kind of cute. He swallowed, realizing that those type of thoughts could land him in jail. But the next thing he knew he was looking back up at the boy, who was still smiling at him.

Then suddenly Naruto gave him a wink. Before Sasuke could register what happened Naruto was speaking.

"Mrs. Uchiha, where's your restroom?"

"Oh, you can just call me Sakura!" Sakura said happily. Then she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke can you show him the way to the restroom?"

Sasuke thought about saying no, but decided not to make a scene in front of the guest. He and the young blonde left the dining room and Sasuke led him towards the nearest restroom.

"Hey can you stay right here and wait for me?" the blonde asked nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes."Why were you staring at me earlier...and smiling?"

Naruto giggle a bit nervously. "I like you, I guess."

Before Sasuke could tell the kid about how wrong it was for someone his age to like older people Naruto was already in the restroom.

_Great_, Sasuke thought. _Now I have some fifteen year old kid crushing on me. Someone shoot me now._

His thoughts were interupted as Naruto came out of the bathroom. Sasuke promptly ignored his as he led him back to the dining room. He didn't want to give the kid the wrong signals by giving him **any** type of attention.

When they sat down Sasuke spent the rest of dinner staring at his plate and nothing else. He really hated suburbia.

**TBC...**

**Yayy! Another finished chapter. Here are the ages, just in case you wanted to know.**

**Sasuke- 29**

**Sakura- 28**

**Minato- 37**

**Kushina- 35**

**Naruto- 15**

**Please REVIEW! **

**Lots of love,**

**Dawn :3**


	3. Of Naruto and Girl Scout Cookies

**Yayy! Another chapter! Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed :) it makes me feel special. So yeah on with the chapter! **

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxx  
**

For the past two weeks Sasuke has been extremely paranoid. It wasn't like this at first, but ever since he saw Naruto talking to one of his friends then glance at Sasuke before giggling, Sasuke has been on edge. It didn't help that the Namikaze's home sat just to the right of the house that was directly across from the Uchiha's.

Sasuke hated his new life.

Now he check to see who was outside before leaving his home. He didn't care if he missed work. If he saw even the slightest shade of blonde, he wasn't going anywhere.

You may call him immature, because let's face it, his actions didn't suggest otherwise. Sasuke was the adult so he should be laying down the law. But how could he do that when he and Sakura haven't had sex in nearly two months, not that he wanted to, and the cause of his problem was practically jail bait.

_Fuck me, _Sasuke thought as he was leaving his home.

He didn't get much sleep last night, for unmentionable reasons, and there was a 45 minute drive from here to his office. He might as well be driving drunk.

He cranked up his car and was about to pull off, when he heard a sound so horrible, so vile, so **evil** it shook him to his very core.

"Hey Mr. Uchiha!" said the blonde haired boy who approached his car.

It was Naruto Namikaze's sexy voice.

_Oh damn, _Sasuke mentally cursed. _Just my luck._

"What do you want, kid?" the brunette asked irritably.

The fifteen year old scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I'm helping out a friend of mine," he explained. "See she's selling Girl Scout cookies, but she can't ask around the neighborhood 'cause her mom's really paranoid."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto in a I-don't-give-a-fuck kind of way.

"hehe...So do you want to buy any?" Naruto finally asked. "For my friend," he then added for good measure.

"No," Sasuke said before beginning to pull off, but stopped immediately when small tan hands grabbed the glass of his window.

"What the hell," Sasuke nearly shouted. "What do I have to do to get you to let me leave, you little shit?"

"Just buy one box," Naruto replied, ignoring the rude name calling.

When Sasuke didn't answer, or reach for his concealed wallet, Naruto got creative.

"How about this, Mr. Uchiha? If you just buy one box, then you'll get a free bonus," the blonde offered, smirking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And what, pray tell, is this wonderful bonus?" he asked with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Me," Naruto answered, a twinkle in his eyes. "I let you do whatever you want to me."

Sasuke gulped at the statement, then his expression quickly changed into a glare. "Get away from my car."

The blonde didn't seem to be fazed by the dark tone or the deathly aura emitting from the raven.

"Come on! I know you want to!"

Finally deciding that he had enough, Sasuke promptly rolled up his window and zoomed out of his drive way. He was down the street before Naruto could even bat an eyelash.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke got home from work around 9:30. I guess you could say he was lucky, because he was sure he wouldn't run it that brat this late at night.

He entered through the garage, as always, but stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the kitchen. There on the counter sat a very familiar box of Tag-Alongs. He stomped his way over to the box and picked it up.

"SAKURA!" he called through the house.

Thirty seconds later, the disheveled rosette speed walked into the kitchen. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Did you buy these cookies?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

Sakura nodded, confused by her husbands behavior. "Um...yeah, the neighbor's son sold them to me." She instantly began to gush about the youth. "He is such a darling by helping out his little friend."

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Just don't buy this shit anymore."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Do you not like Girl Scout cookies?"

Sasuke ignored her sad/worried expression. "I hate them."

"Oh," she answered, but it went unheard as Sasuke had already left the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

For Naruto it was another day hanging with his best friends at the mall. Ino and Hinata have been friends with Naruto since forever. In fact, they knew he was gay before he did.

Right now, the trio was sitting in the food court enjoying frozen yogurt, that Ino paid for. They were gossiping quietly until Ino let out a gasp.

"What?" Naruto asked finding it odd.

Hinata instead looked in the direction Ino was staring into, and she too gasped.

"Don't turn around, Naruto," the Hyuuga pleaded.

Naruto instead ignored the two girls, knowing how overly dramatic they can be. He turned around in his chair to see what the fuss was only to be met with the sight of Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, holding hands with some girl with two identical Chinese buns. Naruto recognized her as the star player on the girls soccer team.

He scoffed and turned in his seat, effectively ignoring the couple as they strolled out of the food court.

"Naruto," Hinata started nervously, "I promise I didn't know anything about those two until now."

The blonde just nodded his head, not really caring. "I doesn't matter."

"What?" Ino chimed in. "What are you talking about? You're just going to let that jerk be a...a...well a jerk?"

Naruto struggled to keep from laughing at the expression on the girl's face. It was something between shock and the need to kill.

"Look guys, I know me and him dated, but I'm totally over him."

"No way," Ino accused. "You only broke up last Monday. Its Saturday."

Hinata nodded her head. "Yeah, she's right. I mean, unless you like someone else now."

The table got quiet as the two girls put the pieces of the puzzle together and Naruto tried to not give himself away.

Finally, as the imaginary timer was up to a minute and 15 seconds, bother girls gasped in unison.

"Oh my god," Hinata muttered.

"Who is he?"Ino demanded.

"None of your business," he answered. But he could tell they weren't going to let up. "But if you must know, he just moved into this district."

"It's Gaara," Ino immediately guessed.

"Um..no."

"Well, does he go to our school?" Hinata asked.

"No."

"OMG!" Ino exclaimed. "He's in middle school!"

"What the fuck, Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Elementary school?" she tried again.

"No! Look, he's older than me, if you must know."

Both girls shared a look, grins painted on their pretty faces.

**TBC...**

**I don't really know what you thought of that, but please please REVIEW!  
**

**Also, Hinata is not shy or in love with Naruto. I just don't like having her like that, it irritates me.  
**

**But thanks for sticking with me :) But now i have to go paint my nails!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	4. Nothing Good Comes from Halloween

**Okayy! Another chapter :) Just enjoy **

**I also want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews. you are all amazing :)  
**

**xxxxXXXXxxxx  
**

Sasuke was pissed. Well, since he was always pissed, he found himself being more pissed than usual.

This is what happened.

Sakura's friend Rock Lee was throwing a Halloween party. But you see, Lee had a bit of a major, humungous, almost-impossible-to-not-notice crush on the rosette. And although Sasuke wasn't in love with Sakura, he still cared about her to some degree, and she was indeed mildly attractive to him. So, it is his duty as a husband to be extremely pissed when his wife decides to accept Rock Lee's stupid invite.

Was she blind? Did she not know that he wanted to steal her from him, or did she just not care?

"We are going to that party!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

Sakura was pissed to. They have been arguing for almost an hour, and she still couldn't get Sasuke to do what she wanted.

"No, we aren't."

"Ugh! Why not?"

"Because!" Sasuke yelled. "Because that desperate fuck wants to put the moves on you and destroy our marriage!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "I think Lee respects our marriage Sasuke. I'm not saying he doesn't like me, because its obvious he does."

"Of course its obvious!" Sasuke said furiously. "He tells you every time he sees you!"

"Well I'm going to that Halloween party," Sakura huffed.

Sasuke stared at her, disbelievingly. Then he stood up and left to go upstairs.

"I don't even care anymore." he said n his way past her.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

The next night Sasuke completely ignored Sakura as she got ready to leave for rock Lee's Halloween party. At this point, he had gotten over his anger, but was still too stubborn to join the pink haired woman at the Halloween party. he was staying home.

"Okay, Sasuke, I'm leaving,' she announced as she came into the living room, where Sasuke was watching Friday the 13th.

Sasuke turned to look at his wife. She was wearing a short red dress with red devil horns atop her head. she also wore red stilettos.

He snorted at her choice of costume. "Have fun."

When Sakura finally exited the house Sasuke let out a sigh or frustration. Sometimes he regretted ever getting married.

**xxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

Naruto was ecstatic. Tonight he and his two best friends were going to the party of the century. Well, if you called a unsupervised house full of drunk teenagers, wearing costumes that ranged from scary to slutty, the party of the century, then sure.

He and the girls decided to go as angels. Naruto was attaching his angel wings to his back when he decided to look out his window to see if anyone was trick or treating yet. he wanted to get some candy before the party.

When he looked out his window and scanned the neighborhood he saw a women in a dress leaving the  
Uchiha's home. Realizing it was Sakura and that she was wearing a costume, he waited to see what costume Sasuke would be wearing.

When Sakura got into the car and drove down the street without the raven in tow, Naruto got a brilliant idea.

But first he needed to make a call.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

Ino and Hinata were getting dressed at Hinata's house. Ino wore a white halter top that showed her stomach, revealing her belly ring, and tiny white shorts.

Hinata wore a white dress with a cute Peter Pan collar that stopped right above her knees.

Both wore sparkling angel wings.

_Tick tock _

_On the clock  
_

_But the party don't stop  
_

_Tonight  
_

_Imma fight  
_

_til I see the sun light  
_

They both stopped what they were doing when Ino's phone went off. Seeing that it was Naruto, Ino put it on speaker.

"Hey, what's up?" the blonde asked, Hinata listening next to her.

"I can't go to the party, guys."Naruto said on the other line.

Ino looked at Hinata with a what-the-fuck expression.

"Um..."Hinata started. "Why not?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "Something just came up."

"Something bad?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Then what?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Just something," Naruto answered back hotly, not appreciating the girl's tone.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ino then hung up, irritated with the blonde male.

"I guess we're partying without him," Hinata said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ino just stomped out of her room.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

It had been about an hour since Sakura left, and Sasuke was beginning to feel a bit guilty. Maybe he wasn't putting enough trust into his wife.

He pulled out his cell phone ready to to call Sakura and apologize, when his doorbell rang. He sighed and made his way to the door.

He opened it, ready to tell the trick or treater to go away, but closed his mouth when he realized who was at his door.

Standing in front of him was Naruto clad in white shorts that reached only mid-thigh, that also seemed to be almost too tight, and a fishnet tank top. Oh, and also sparkling angel wings.

The blonde even had the audacity to smile at him in a way that was supposed to be seductive, and it _was_.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the 15 year old, suspicion and irritation written across his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well," Naruto said in an almost innocent tone, "I noticed that you didn't leave with Mrs. Uchiha so I felt that I should keep you company tonight."

The older man only raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Naruto looked down, and pulled at his shirt, in a confused manner.

"I don't know what you mean. It's Halloween."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I don't want to deal with you right now, so leave."

He was shutting the door when Naruto pushed the door back open and shouted a "WAIT!"

"What?" Sasuke said, clearly not up for any bullshit.

"I still need to give you your bonus," the blonde said with a suggestive smirk.

Sasuke had a confused expression. "What bonus?"

"Um.. .you have to let me in first."

Sasuke sighed, exhausted. "Fine."

At this point Sasuke didn't really care what the blonde did,, because at that moment he realized he still need to call Sakura.

"Just sit in the living room for a minute."

The blonde followed Sasuke's instructions, while the raven went into the kitchen to make his call in private. He pulled his cell phone back out and dialed his wife's number. The line ringed three times before going to voicemail.

Sasuke thought this was very strange seeing as Sakura's phone only rang six times before automatically going to voicemail.

That meant that she ignored his call.

So he called again, only for the same thing to happen, only after the second ring.

Getting frustrated he called again.

But this time the phone didn't even ring, instead going straight to voicemail, as if Sakura had...turned off her phone.

Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs at the island in the middle of his kitchen and thought. Maybe Sakura didn't want to speak to him. But that couldn't be possible because she would've answered her phone so she could tell him that.

So maybe she was doing something else...or _someone_ else.

His fists clenched at the thought and Sasuke was instantly pissed. He may not love Sakura the way she wanted him too, but he still treated her respectfully, and he expected that in return. So if she thought she could go behind his back and fool around with that king Kong eyebrowed freak then she was sadly mistaken.

Sasuke wanted payback.

He suddenly remembered the blonde in his living room and a smirk appeared on his lips.  
He then made his way into the living room, and saw the blonde boy engrossed in the movie playing on the screen. It was at the part when Jason was about to kill that dumbass Asian kid. Sasuke's smirk didn't waver.

He casually sat next to the blonde. Naruto jumped at the sudden intrusion to his personal space, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"So do you want your bonus yet?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yeah, but what exactly do you mean?" Sasuke asked, making sure he knew what the blonde was specifically referring to.

"Well," Naruto started nervously, "I like you. So, I'll do anything you want me to do. Plus, I'm not completely inexperienced, so don't hold back."

Sasuke nodded. Sure, he thought Naruto was hotter than everyone, including his wife, but he was still iffy about being with a fifteen year old. He would just do something simple.

"How about a blow job then," he suggested.

Naruto agreed, nodding his head rapidly.

See, Sasuke didn't know that Naruto loved giving blowjobs. Of course, he's only given head twice, but he still loved. Just the feel of a dick sliding past his lips, and touching the back of his throat as he sucked gave him a thrill like no other.

Before Sasuke could even respond, Naruto quickly got on his between Sasuke's legs. The raven sat still, in minor shock at the blonde's eagerness as he undid Sasuke's zipper.

He came out of his stupor when he noticed how the blonde was having trouble getting out his cock. Sasuke helped him out, and watched in utter fascination as Naruto licked his lips at the sight of Sasuke half erect penis.

Sasuke groaned as the 15 year old gave two powerful stokes, effectively bringing his penis to life. The he gave one wet lick from the base to the tip, where he let his tongue play with the slit.

"Fuck," Sasuke moaned as Naruto slid the rest of his dick into his mouth, lightly sucking.

The blond began to play with Sasuke's balls, while pumping his dick from the base.

Sasuke found himself so gone that he didn't realize that he had grabbed the blonde by the back of the head and began to thrust wildly into the waiting both below him.

Naruto sat back on his legs and allowed the older man to take control. Still letting one tan massage Sasuke's balls, he let his other hand slip into the back of his shorts to play with his asshole.

The young blonde was painfully hard and just the feeling of something touching his entrance sent him over the edge, making him cum hard.

"Oh shit," Sasuke cursed, feeling the blonde moan around his throbbing dick. "I'm about to cum."

True to his word, he shot his load only a second later. The older man's cum filled Naruto's mouth quickly, making Naruto pull back. This wasn't the smartest idea as Sasuke was still cumming and some of it covered Naruto pouty lips and splattered across his cheeks.

Sasuke huffed and watched as the blonde greedily licked up the cum on his lips, and wiping it from his cheek only to lick his hand afterwards. It was the hottest thing Sasuke had ever seen. But then a though crossed his mind.

It wasn't that this was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten, or even that Sakura would feel so heart broken at Sasuke's payback.

No, it it was more along the lines of him remember that Naruto's dad was a cop, and that he was totally screwed.

**TBC...**

**Oh No! lol  
**

**Okay I'll be honest. I was not planning on writing that blow job scene, but I hope it wasn't bad.  
**

**Also, I'm wondering if it counts as Shotacon if Naruto is fifteen. If someone could answer that then it would be much appreciated.  
**

**So please REVIEW!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	5. Not Who I Thought You Were

**OMG! Loooove the reviews! Some of you guys literally had me lol-ing. Like that never happened before :D**

**Anywayyy her is the next chapter. Srry no limes or lemons here folks, but hopefully some in the next chapter ;)  
**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx  
**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up feeling drowsy and at the same time completely sated. He sighed remembering the events of the night before.

He had never gotten a blowjob that literally _blew_ him away. Now he didn't even find it awkward that the one who gave him the best head of his life was just fifteen. Actually the only thing that got to him was that Naruto's dad was a law enforcer, and Sasuke certainly did break the law.

Thinking back on last night he remembered leading Naruto to the door, saying his wife would be home soon. The blonde agreed, not wanting to upset his parents.

He leaned down to give the shorter male a kiss, but Naruto stopped him, not wanting to kiss him with dick breath.

Sasuke snorted at the memory, finding it ridiculous, on Naruto's part. He then glanced at his clock.

It was 10:23am on a Sunday. Great.

He thought about staying in bed, but shook the thought out of his mind. He briefly noticed that Sakura wasn't in bed with him before leaving his bedroom.

Walking throughout the house on his way to the kitchen, he couldn't find any trace of the pinkette.

_Guess she's still with Lee_, Sasuke thought bitterly.

Every minute Sakura was with Lee, the more angry Sasuke felt with her.

But that was fine with Sasuke, because if she was going to fool around, so was he.

Sasuke paused at that thought.

Of course, when it came to screwing someone's brain out, Naruto was the first to pop into his mind. Then the image of an angry Minato Namikaze with a gun pointed at Sasuke's head popped into his mind.

Okay, maybe he would keep his distance from the blonde. Besides, he was still kind of annoying.

Sasuke absentmindedly picked up his cell phone that he left on the kitchen counter the night before and dialed Sakura's number. But as the phone rang he heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing.

Hanging up the cell, he began to prepare himself breakfast. He was in the mood for some Fruity Pebbles.

He heard the sound of heels clicking against the hard wood floors getting closer to the kitchen, but continued to poor cereal into a bowl.

By the time Sakura made it to the kitchen Sasuke was already seated at the island, chewing away at his favorite cereal at the moment.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she exclaimed, in a shocked tone. "I didn't know you were in here. You scared me to death." She then laughed nervously, trying to make it seem like she didn't stay out all night.

Sasuke just stared, unfazed. Sakura looked around discreetly, before landing on Sasuke's cereal.

"Honey, why are you eating cereal on a Sunday?" she asked him. Noticing that he wasn't going to answer she continued. "Do you want me to make pancakes?"

"Where were you last night?" he asked his wife, ignoring her offer.

"Oh, um," Sakura said, turning to face him. "I got really drunk last night, so I ended up sleeping over at Temari and Shikamaru's apartment."

A part of Sasuke wanted to out her for the obvious lie, but another part wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He would just call Shikamaru later.

"Okay," he answered, not wanting to give away that he knew she was lying.

Sakura nodded slowly, silently wishing she knew what was going on through Sasuke's head. "Well, we don't have to work, so lets spend the day together," she offered, putting on her best smile.

"Actually, I can't," Sasuke lied. "I'm seeing Itachi today."

He didn't wait for her to respond before going upstairs and getting into the shower. Only when his body practically melted under the hot water did Sasuke realize how tense he was. Being in the same room with Sakura pissed him off to the point of being physically.

He used to feel like she was the only person he could trust, even over his own family. But if it turned out that she was lying about being at Temari's and Shikamaru's house then Sasuke didn't know what he would do.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke got into his car, showered and dressed in a simple black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He cranked up the car and headed out of the neighborhood.

About an hour and a half later her was parking in the visitor parking lot of a Konoha Leaf Prison. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to visit his brother. But first he wanted to clear the air a bit. So he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's number.

_"Hello?"_ the lazy brunette answered.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

He heard the other man sigh upon realizing who it was.

_"What do you want? You never call so early...or ever."_

"Well," Sasuke started, "I was wondering if Sakura stayed at your place last night."

_"Sakura?"_ Shikamaru asked confused. _"No she didn't stay here."_

Sasuke sighed disappointingly. "Well, do you know where she was last night?"

_"No,"_ Shikamaru asked, confused as to why Sakura didn't come home. _"Me, her, and Temari were the last people at Lee's place. Me and Temari left before her."_

"Well, was she drunk?" Sasuke then asked, hoping to find something that would prove that Sakura was not completely at fault.

_"She only had one drink, man,"_ Shikamaru answered, finally realizing what was going on.

Sasuke just hung up, not wanted to think about it anymore. Sakura was a liar and a cheater, and that was all too it.

He quickly got out of the car and walked through the visitors entrance of the prison. He went through all the necessary procedures before sitting in the visiting room, waiting for his older brother.

Two years ago, Itachi had been accused of killing one of their cousins. Sasuke didn't really know who it was, seeing as they were a distant relative, but Itachi was accused of his death. When put on trial, Itachi was found guilty due to all the evidence leading to him, no matter how little evidence they actually had.

Now he had life in prison, with the possibility of parole.

He heard the door behind him open, and turned around to e faced with his older brother. He was clad in the standard orange jumpsuit, and his hair was pulled back in a familiar ponytail.

"Hello, little brother," he said with his ever present smirk.

**xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

Upon arriving home around 5 in the afternoon, Sasuke found himself not wanting to go inside. after leaving his brother, he spent the next few hours doing anything, but going home. But once he realized their was nothing for him to do, he decided it was time to be a man and cuss Sakura out.

But before he could even get out of his car, a small tan hand tapped at his window. He thought about rolling the window, but then just got out of the car since he was going inside anyway.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked, emotionally drained.

Naruto just smiled at the raven. "I just came to give you my number, just in case you wanted to hook up again."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the 15 year old.

"Oh," he replied, not really knowing what to say.

He really would like to hook up, but he didn't know if it was the right time, due to his marriage possibly ending, or if it was even safe dealing with the son of a police officer.

Naruto suddenly shoved a folded piece of paper in his hand. "I'm serious," he told Sasuke. "After last night, I started thinking about if we were to ever fuck. I bet it would be super hot."

Sasuke ignored the curse words coming from the teenagers mouth, not even sure if he should even be using those words. Besides, he knew what would happen.

_I'll get killed **then** arrested, _he thought.

"Naruto," he said, gaining the kid's attention, "You are aware of two very important things, right?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly. "What things?"

"Okay, one, I'm married, and two, your dad is a cop," Sasuke said, holding back the urge to yell the last part in the blonde's face. It was really starting to bother him, the whole cop thing.

But Naruto only laughed. "It's not like anyone has to know." He smiled seductively at Sasuke. "Just call me whenever you want. I stay up late."

The last sentence was said in a breathy whisper followed by a wink before Naruto rode down the street on his bike.

Sasuke had so many things to deal with.

_I should've asked Itachi for advice_, he thought regretfully.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke let out another sigh. Sakura had made a large dinner, probably trying to distract him, but all he could think about was her betrayal.

Of course, a part of him wanted to take into account that he cheated on her as well, but that wasn't important, because she cheated first.

"So how do you like the stir-fry?" Sakura asked. "You always mention how I never make any, so I gave it a try."

Sasuke ignored her question, and instead put down his fork.

"Sakura," he said slowly, as if talking to a child, "I know that you lied."

The rosette gave him a look between nervousness and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know that you didn't stay with Shikamaru and Temari, I know you weren't drunk, and I know that you slept with that home wrecking cunt."

The two sat in silence. Sakura debating how she could defend herself, and Sasuke thought about how Naruto could be considered a home wrecker.

_Can't think about him now_, Sasuke thought.

Sakura inhaled deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Yeah, me neither," he replied, obviously not feeling in least sympathetic.

"Sasuke, please let me ex-"

"Let me tell you something, Sakura," Sasuke said interrupting his wife. "I really thought you were someone I could trust, you know. You already knew that I didn't marry you for love, but I did marry you because I felt like you were the only female, besides my mother, that I could rely on and trust." Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, but Sasuke continued. "Now, I'm not so sure. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

Sakura, finally seeing that this was her time to talk, opened her mouth again. "So, what happens now?" She asked, and mentally slapped herself at such a stupid question.

Sasuke laughed dryly. "I don't know, but if you want to continue this marriage, I suggest that you start kissing ass. Immediately.

**TBC...**

**wow that's done.  
**

**So like Oh No! what's going to happen between them? Haha stay tuned and find out.  
**

**Also, please REVIEW!  
**

**I love you all so much,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	6. These Are the Factors

**Well, I just wanted everyone to know that I DO NOT hate Lee. I know that I kinda made him the bad guy, but that's just because he's a weirdo. **

**Also, I know Naruto is like super bold and straight forward. It just didn't feel right hooking Sasuke up with some inexperienced teen that acted like a shy 10 year old. I'm actually fifteen and this is how me and my friends really talk and act like.  
**

**Plus, Naruto isn't really too experience for his age. I'm not saying every 15 year old should act like this, but my generation is just a little bit more mature when it comes to sex and their more secure about their bodies. I don't know if that's a good thing, but I think its better for young people to be more confident and informed about topics such as these, or else they end up in situations they don't understand.  
**

**Lastly, I've decided that when I'm done with this story I'll try to finish all of my incomplete stories. I honestly don't know how long this story will be.  
**

**So please enjoy this chapter.  
**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx  
**

It has been a week. That's right, a week. Sasuke hadn't made an effort to talk to Sakura or Naruto.

He didn't talk to Sakura for obvious reasons, and also because he wanted to see how long she would desperately kiss his precious pale ass.

When it came to Naruto, it was a whole different matter.

He didn't talk to Naruto because he was too..._tempted_.

What he meant by that was that he was too tempted to turn the blonde over and ram into his (hopefully) virgin asshole.

In fact, he still had the paper with the fifteen year old's number scrawled across it in his underwear drawer. He had thought several times about calling him, but decided against it.

He didn't know if he was ready to go to jail.

At the moment Sasuke was in the bathroom, busy with combing through his hair. He had been tossing and turning all night, and woke up with a tangled mess of raven locks. It ruined his day before it started.

Finally untangling the last section, he used a bit of water to style the back in its usual fashion.

Seeing that there was really nothing more he could do, he made his way down stairs, only to find Sakura happily, and rapidly, talking on the phone.

At first he thought the maybe she was talking to Rock Lee, but then concluded that it was another girl, seeing as no woman in her right mind would talk to a guy they liked that way.

"Who are you talking to," he asked casually, catching Sakura off guard.

She turned quickly and gave a startled laugh. "Hold on," she told the person on the other line. Then she addressed Sasuke. "I'm talking to Kushina."

Sasuke paled. Why did Sakura have to be talking to _her_? Of all the possible people, she just had to be talking to someone directly involved with the beautiful blonde teenager.

"She's invited us over for dinner tonight." Sakura noticed the look of displeasure cross Sasuke's fault. "We don't have to go if you don't want," she added.

But before Sasuke could say that he definitely did not want to go, he was saying, "Sure, we can go."

Sakura squealed on the phone with Kushina. "We'll be there."

**xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx**

Sasuke spent the rest of the day at work cussing out all of his employees and sulking in his office.

He wasn't ready to see Naruto, and he definitely wasn't ready to sit at a table with Naruto and his dad and pretend he didn't didn't fuck his son's mouth.

_I hate my life_, Sasuke thought as he glanced at his watch and saw it was 5:23. He got off work at 6 and dinner was at 7:30.

He could feel himself about to hyperventilate, so he focused all of his energy to calm himself down. There was no need for him to have a heart attack.

_I just won't look at him_, Sasuke thought, sure that would work.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

At 7:31 Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the Namikaze's door. When they reached it, Sakura gave Sasuke an expectant look. The raven scowled at her before knocking harshly on the door three times.

There were a series of noises before a foot steps could be heard heading towards the door. The front door swung open revealing Minato, who had a wide grin on his face.

"If it isn't the Uchiha's," he said playfully. "Come on in."

The couple walked into the house, which led them to a wide foyer. Minato then waved for them to follow and he directed them to a large dining room. Sasuke noticed that their house was just a bit bigger than his own.

"Your house is pretty big for a cop," Sasuke said, not caring if he sounded rude.

Minato just laughed at his statement. "Well, actually, I'm the sheriff."

At that moment, Sasuke felt something inside of him die. His life couldn't get any worse, could it? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he had sat down, or that Kushina had already brought the plates to the table. She had made spaghetti.

Kushina noticed that someone was missing from the table, and her face took on a reprimanding scowl.

"NARUTO!" she called throughout the house, angrily.

Upon hearing the boy's name, Sasuke came out of his thoughts, even more shaken. He didn't know if he could get through this.

Sasuke's stomach twisted nervously as the sound of small foot steps got closer to the dining room. Eventually, Naruto walked through the entrance of the dining room, not even sparing a glance in Sasuke's direction. This confused Sasuke, because he expected the young blonde to at least smile at him.

Once Naruto was seated dinner promptly began. The normal chatter began, leaving out Sasuke and Naruto once again. Naruto, because he wasn't really considered an adult, and Sasuke, because he just didn't want to talk.

But soon the conversation made its way around the table to Naruto.

"So, Naruto," Sakura said, "your mother mentioned to me that you were gay."

The young teenager began to cough violently, surprised by her statement. When he calmed back down he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, it's true."

Sakura smiled at him. "Well, I asked her if you had a boyfriend, because I knew the perfect guy for you. She sad that you didn't."

"Oh," Naruto said, knowing that all eyes were on him. "But I already like someone, Mrs. Uchiha."

"You can call me Sakura, honey," she corrected sweetly. "Besides, that's too bad, because I _know_ you would like this guy I found."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well," Sakura continued, "I hope you and the guy you like get together."

Only then did Naruto smile with a strange light in his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

When dinner was finally over Sasuke was about ready to run out the door. He couldn't stand being in the same room as the woman he wanted to punch and the kid he wanted to bang. He could got to jail if he followed up on any of those urges.

But once they were about to leave, Kushina practically begged them to stay for a game of Uno.  
Sasuke declined, mostly because he didn't know how to play. But they ended up staying anyway, and Sasuke couldn't figure out how.

He didn't play, though. He just sat as the other three adults and the teen played together loudly.

It wasn't long until Naruto was out, shouting something along the lines of "I am the King of Uno!"  
Sasuke felt a sense of happiness and pride at the blonde's triumph.

_Something must be wrong with me, _he thought, rather amused.

Only a few minutes later, after Naruto was out, did the game suddenly get tense. All three adults had their game faces on, trying not to be the last person out. So far, Minato was in the lead with two cards, Sakura followed with three, and Kushina was last holding six cards.

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge too pee when Kushina made Minato draw four cards.

"Excuse me, but where is you restroom?" he asked politely.

"Um, sure," Minato answered, looking up from his cards. "Just got um...I think you...uh...Naruto, show Sasuke to the bathroom, will ya?" Minato finally said, not really remember where either of the bathrooms were located at the moment (they had three).

Naruto just nodded his head before standing up and leading Sasuke to the nearest bathroom. It was a bit far from the sitting room, in which they were playing Uno. They went up some stairs and down a wide hall with multiple doors. Naruto stopped and pointed to one of the doors.

Understanding that it was the bathroom, he went inside. He was a little confused by Naruto's behavior. He was sure that the blonde would jump at the chance to be alone with the raven. Now, he was acting as if Sasuke was just some old neighbor.

He washed his hands and exited the bathroom. When he came out to the hall, he saw Naruto leaning against the wall, with a defeated look on his face.

"What's wrong, kid?" Sasuke asked, concerned. "You aren't acting like your usual self."

The fifteen year old scoffed. "And does my _usual self_ act like?" he asked, mocking Sasuke.

"You know, like a perverted stalker," Sasuke joked, making sure to show that in his tone of voice.

Naruto only rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry if I don't feel like dealing with someone who doesn't see me as worth their time."

"Are you talking about me?" Sasuke asked confused. "When did I say you weren't worth my time?"

"Well, you've always acted like it. I just thought you were trying to remain a responsible adult. That is, until you didn't call me."

"Oh," Sasuke said, remembering that he still couldn't find the balls to dial the blonde's number.

"Yeah, so I'll back off now."

Before Naruto could walk away, Sasuke grabbed him by his small wrist, and turned him around. "You know, it's really not even like that."

"Oh? Well, then enlighten me, because I don't like to make a fool out of myself, especially for jerks like you."

"Damn it! Don't you understand that this isn't easy for me? I'm 29! I'll be thirty next summer! I'm married! Your dad enforces the fucking law!" Sasuke was whisper-yelling, not wanting his voice to ring throughout the entire house. "All of these things are factors, Naruto. Yes, I would like to give us, whatever we're going to be, a try, but those very important details are against it."

Naruto, just stared at the raven, already knowing this, except one of those _important_ details.

"So you do like me?" Naruto asked. "You don't just want another blowjob?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. "Of course I'd like another blowjob, but I do genuinely like you. You're kind of annoying, but in an endearing sort of way. I can deal with it."

Naruto's face suddenly broke out into a grin, and before Sasuke knew what happened, the door closest to them, that wasn't the bathroom, was opened. I happened to be a guest bedroom.

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the full size bed, making him sit down. He then climbed on top of the ravens lap. Sasuke watched this happen as if it were in slow motion. For some reason, Naruto had a way to make the older man go completely still in shock at the teenagers ability to be effortlessly sexy.

Naruto ran his fingers threw Sasuke's main of black locks, before diving in and pressing his lips against Sasuke's. He massaged their lips together, then he nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip.

The raven held back a moan as Naruto then sucked on his bottom lip. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, and used the other to run down Naruto's back before grabbing a firm ass. He squeezed Naruto's bubble butt, then he gave it a spank, making Naruto moan.

He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the blonde's awaiting cavern. Tongues danced without rhythm, battling for control.

It really was no contest, as Sasuke soon won, and began to taste every part of the teenagers moist abyss. He then began to thrust his tongue in and out of Naruto's mouth, making sure that the blonde understood that Sasuke desperately wanted to fuck him.

Naruto pulled back and whimpered. "God, Sasuke, i want you inside me," he said breathlessly.

The older man could hardly pay attention, and began to kiss and lick the blonde's neck. He was about to start nibbling when Naruto began to grind on his half erect penis, making him come back to reality.

"Shit," he said, voice hoarse. "Naruto, stop."

Naruto only looked at him confused. "Why?"

Sasuke sighed. "Because this is neither the time nor place."

"Oh."

**xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Minato, finally getting out of the game, leaving the two women behind, noticed that his son and the Uchiha were missing.

"Those two sure are taking a long time," Minato said to himself.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, overhearing the older man. "I wonder what taking them."

Just as she said that, both Naruto and Sasuke entered the sitting room, looking neither flushed or disheveled. They just casually sat back in their spots from before. No one found it suspicious, and continued the childish game of Uno.

But Sasuke had finally made a decision, unbeknownst to the other adults in the room. He was going to stop holding back, when it came to the blonde.

_And I'm definitely going to call him, as soon as possible_, he thought with a smirk.

**TBC...**

**Whew! This chapter definitely gave me some problems. My computer had cut off on me out of nowhere, so nearly half of the chapter wasn't saved and I had to rewrite all of it once i got my computer back on.  
**

**Also, I never really write super sexy scenes of any kind, so this is all knew to me, although I read A LOT of lemons.  
**

**But I love the REVIEWS! Please keep them coming! That make my day! :D  
**

**I love you all,  
**

**Dawn:3  
**

**Review! Review! Review!  
**


	7. Little Sasuke

**Yes! So many reviews! Whenever I read a good review I start smiling, tap dancing, and jumping all over the place. **

**You guys make me smile :)  
**

**So here is the next chapter !  
**

**xxxxXXXXxxxx  
**

Sasuke remembered when dinner with Sakura was silent, but comfortable. Now. it was just tense, and you could tell that the rosette was watching herself to make sure that she didn't give Sasuke a reason to throw her out.

"So do you like the steak?" she asked, trying to ease the tension.

When her husband didn't answer, she sighed at her failure. It didn't take long until Sasuke was done, and Sakura grabbed the plates from the table. She walked them into the kitchen to wash them, Sasuke following behind.

"What shift are you working tomorrow?" the raven asked her, catching Sakura off guard.

"Um, well, just from 8am to 10pm. Why?"

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen. "No reason."

Later, that night when Sakura was in the shower, Sasuke made his way to his drawer to fetch the paper that contained Naruto's number. Then he went to one of the guess rooms for some privacy.

He closed the door, and quickly dialed the number. It ranged three times before a sleepy voice answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

Sasuke felt himself smiling at the sound of the blonde's voice. "I thought you said that you stayed up late," he teased.

There was shuffling on the other end. _"Sasuke?"_

"Yeah."

_"Oh! Hey, what's up?"_ Naruto asked, suddenly awake.

"I was just hoping you could come over tomorrow around 8:45am, unless you have better plans to spend your Saturday."

He heard Naruto give a light laugh. _"No, I do actually. I'm going shopping with my girls."_

That shifted Sasuke's mood a bit. "Oh."

_"Yeah, but I can get out of it,"_ Naruto said laughing, obviously amused.

Sasuke then spent another thirty minutes just talking to the teenager, before finally saying goodbye and hanging up. The raven made his way back to his shared bedroom with Sakura.

When he came through the door, Sakura eyed him curiously.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I had to make a call."

Neither of them said anything else, and went to bed. Sasuke made sure that his back was facing Sakura.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The next day, Saturday morning at 8:30 Sasuke was in front of his entertainment center, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto wouldn't like it if he tried to make out with him right away.

But Sasuke hasn't been on a date in years, not counting going out with Sakura. so really, he had no idea what to do, because he didn't really plan on anything.

At the moment he was going through CD's and DVDs, looking to see if he had hings that the fifteen year old might like. He sighed out of hopelessness.

_He's gonna think I'm some old loser,_ Sasuke thought. just as he thought that, there were knocks on his front door, followed by the doorbell ringing uncontrollably.

Sasuke literally ran to the door and swung it open. When it opened he saw Naruto standing there with his usual grin on his face. He wore bright orange capris and a long sleeved white shirt with navy blue stripes. Overall, he was adorable. Well, in Sasuke's opinion, at least.

"Morning, Sasuke," Naruto said brightly. It was obvious he was a morning person.

"Yeah, morning, kid," Sasuke replied, opening the door wider. "Come in."

When they got inside, Sasuke led them to then den, which held all of the cool electronics, such as the playstations (2 and 3), and Xbox and an Xbox360.

"You know, you shouldn't call me kid anymore," the blonde commented offhandedly. "If we're going to do this, I want to be treated like an equal, and not like you're my babysitter or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure, babe."

Naruto only laughed as he sat down on the black leather couch. "Now that's more like it." After he was comfortable he looked at the big TV in front of him. "Let's watch a movie."

Sasuke agreed, and they began to watch Kick Ass, a movie both of them had seen far too many times. The raven tried to be calm but after only the first 30 minutes of the movie he decided to just turn off the TV. Naruto looked at him, confused. So, Sasuke just put his arm around the blonde's shoulder and face him.

"I think it would be better if we talked, and got to know each other," he suggested.

Naruto nodded his head, golden spikes moving at the gesture. "You are totally right, so lets talk."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to start the conversation, but after realizing that he wanted him too, he took in a deep breath.

"Well, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Hidden Leaf High School," Naruto answered. "I'm in the 9th grade."

"Oh," was all Sasuke could say. "Well, okay."

Naruto giggled. "Well, what's you favorite color?"

It was a lame question, but Sasuke answered anyway. "Blue. What about yours?"

"Orange."

The questioning went on for another minute and so far Sasuke found out that Naruto's two best friends were both girls, he tried out for cheerleading on a dare, he hated skittles, his favorite food was ramen, and he had a huge crush on Johnny Depp.

Naruto on the other hand learned that Sasuke used to have a dog named Chidori, he used to want to be a fireman, he was actually a big fan of Glee, he also liked Regular Show, he despised the color pink, and he really missed his older brother.

But now they were just joking around comfortably. Well, Naruto was joking around while Sasuke smiled at the blonde's antics.

It wasn't until a thought crossed Sasuke's mind.

"Naruto, are you a virgin," he asked without thinking. After seeing Naruto's smile completely vanish, he tried to take back his question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

The blonde just shook his head lightly. "No, its fine. Its just, I used to be involved with this complete jerk, and I stupidly gave my virginity to him."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, knowing that many people went through similar situations.

"And, you know," Naruto continued, "you would think that because of it I would chill out _expressing_ myself, but it just didn't work like that for me. Instead, I'm just more observant of the people around me, and I've accepted that people are going to hurt you, even the people you least expected."

At that moment, Sasuke saw that Naruto was a lot more mature than most people he knew. He learned to be aware of the people around him as well as himself, so that he would not be easily deceived.

As he continued to look at the young blonde he took in how the golden spikes of the blonde were long enough to sweep across the round tan cheeks of his face. His blue eyes were big and glittered with many emotions that Sasuke couldn't completely recognize. His soft pink lips were plump and completely kissable. Not really caring that Naruto was still talking Sasuke spoke, slightly above a whisper.

"You're so beautiful."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not really catching what the older man said.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, liking the way the words easily rolled off of his tongue. "I really want to kiss you right now."

As if in a trance Naruto leaned closer to him, a hand caressed his pale cheek, while the fifteen year old softly pressed his lips to thin pale ones.

It started as a slow smooth caress, until Sasuke's tongue traced patterns on the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth with a moan, practically sucking in the raven's appendage.

Sasuke allowed his other arm to wind around Naruto's small waist, pulling him into the older man's lap. The teen ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair before coming down to grip his shoulders. He immediately started grinding his ass onto Sasuke's cock, bring it to life.

The raven grabbed the blonde's hips to hold him back. He removed his mouth from the blonde's.

"You don't think it's too-" he said before Naruto cut him off.

"It's not too soon," the younger male said breathlessly before attacking the raven's neck, making him groan.

Sasuke released the blonde's hip, and Naruto continued his grinding down on him. It wasn't long until Sasuke was thrusting upwards and had his hands squeezing the blonde's ass cheeks. Naruto was letting out various whimpers and breathy moan. He detached his mouth from Sasuke's neck, to start unbuttoning his shirt.

When all of the buttons were undone, Naruto ran his small nimble fingers up Sasuke's ripped chest. His hands rested on well sculpted pecs for a few seconds, and then he slid the shirt off of Sasuke's shoulders.

The older man paused the shameless grinding to help remove the shirt, then he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. The continued to kiss as Sasuke slid a hand up the front of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto moaned as the hand in his shirt grazed over a pert nipple. Sasuke, liking this reaction, pinched the nipple and tugged on it.

"Oh, fuck," Naruto said into the older man's mouth.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked, letting his dominant side take over.

Naruto could only moan and nod his head and Sasuke continued to abuse his sensitive nub. The raven then grabbed the bottom of the shirt before ripping it over Naruto's head. Once the blonde's chest was exposed, he dove down to capture a pink nipple in his mouth, giving it a harsh suck.

"Ah...ah" Naruto panted.

Sasuke grabbed the other nipple in his hand and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. The he switched, giving the other nipple the same attention as his tongue. He moved both of his hands down to the blonde's hips, giving them a slight squeeze.

He then put a hand down the back of Naruto capris. Sasuke smirked around the nipple in his mouth when hew only felt skin underneath.

"Commando?" he asked, teasingly.

"Shut up."

He groped the soft globes of Naruto's perfect ass, giving both cheeks a pinch.

"Get on the floor," Sasuke commanded. "On your hands and knees."

Naruto obeyed the command. Sasuke got on the floor behind the blonde and began to caress his naked hips. Then he went further down to massage his firm butt.

Suddenly, Sasuke yanked the capris down, right below his ass cheeks (the capris had an elastic waistband rather than a zipper. He squeezed the ass displayed before him, before giving Naruto a spank, making Naruto yelp. He then moaned when Sasuke licked the abused flesh.

Sasuke allowed his hands to freely massage Naruto's ass before grabbing both cheeks and pulling them apart. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of Naruto's pink, puckered entrance. He licked his lips before leaning down to give the crevice a long lick. When Naruto moaned he let his tongue play with the puckered hole.

"Ah, yes! Oh my god, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, starting to get more vocal.

Sasuke smirked a continued rimming Naruto's asshole. He then started to suck on Naruto's hole, making Naruto shudder from head to toe.

"Ooh...oh yeeaah!" the blonde gasped. "Fuck, that feels so _good_."

Naruto's arms gave out as Sasuke began to thrust his tongue in and out of him.

After tongue-fucking the gorgeous blonde before him, Sasuke stuck a finger into Naruto well lubricated entrance. He slowly started moving it. Before long he stuck in a second finger and ruthlessly moved them in and out of the teen, who had by now became a moaning and whimpering mess.

The blonde was now moving back on the slick fingers inside of him.

"God, you're so hot fucking my fingers," Sasuke moaned, using his other hand to jerk his dick that he had releases from his pants some time ago.

"Oh yes...yess yes yesss!"

The room was full of sounds of pleasure that were interrupted by the sound of a phone going off, playing the theme from Pokemon.

Sasuke and Naruto froze and looked at the coffee table where Naruto's phone sat. The older man released his cock to reach over and grabbed the blonde's phone. He gave it to Naruto who answered, still on his hand and knees with Sasuke fingers up his ass.

"Hello?...Hey mom...just hanging with some friends...oh, well no one told me...yeah...sure...okay."

Once Naruto hung up, Sasuke started move his fingers again, but Naruto stopped.

"Sorry, Sasuke," he said, getting off the floor and pulling up his pants. "My grandparents came over unexpectedly, so I have to go home."

Sasuke looked down sadly at the hard cock still pulsing in his hand. "But what about this?" he questioned, kind of desperately.

Naruto just smirked before getting down on the floor to give the tip of Sasuke's penis a kiss. "We'll meet again, Little Sasuke."

Naruto got up and laughed at Sasuke's expression. "I'll call you," he said, then gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before leaving.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Sakura stared across the dinner table at her husband. When she came home she noticed that Sasuke's neck had a slightly purple-ish pink-ish spot. At first glance it seemed like nothing, but now as they ate dinner it looked like a hickey that wasn't done with enough force to make a full on bruise.

_What happened while I was at work?_ she thought to herself.

**TBC...**

**Omg! I never wrote anything like that...at least I don't think I have.  
**

**Well, I'm super tired. I've stayed up for 36 hours straight for no reason, so I need sleep.  
**

**Also, I think this story may be about 10 to 20 chapters. It'll be some number in between those.  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	8. Anything I Can

**Okayy! Well, my 4th of July sucked :) **

**But guess what! I still have you guys! Yayy! lol Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Please Enjoy this awesome chapter.  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Sasuke was in the kitchen, making dinner. He didn't usually cook but he was in a good mood. Ever since he and Naruto _almost_ had sex, he's just been floating. Of course they still hung out, but the making out wasn't as vigorous, due to Naruto having school and Sasuke having work. They just didn't have time to fuck.

But even without that, Sasuke just felt alive when he was with the younger male. He didn't know if it was because he felt younger or whatever. All he knew was that he considered Naruto to be his best friend.

Actually, he had already asked the little blonde to come over tomorrow night since it would be Friday and Sakura had a night shift that started at 4:30pm and ended at 6:00am.

Yeah, life was good.

It was so good that Sasuke decided to make lobsters. When he cooked, he did it _big_.

At the moment, Sakura was at her doctor's appointment. Sasuke noticed the the pinkette had been going to the doctor's a lot more the last few months. She had also been waking up earlier. He didn't know if what was wrong with her was serious, but he just hoped it wasn't contagious.

Right when the food was done, said pinkette had just gotten home. She came through the kitchen with a look on her face as if she wanted to say something.

"Wow, Sasuke," she said. "Lobsters?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not even looking at her.

She didn't say anything else and went upstairs. By the time Sasuke had set the table She came back downstairs, showered and in comfortable pajamas.

The two adults ate dinner in silence. They were both enjoying Sasuke's excellent cooking, but there was a sort of tension in the atmosphere that Sasuke couldn't explain. He figured that he would find out eventually.

"Sasuke?" he heard Sasuke say, nervously.

_See? I knew it_, he thought before answering. "Yeah?"

"Well," she started, "I meant to tell you some time ago, but I was just really nervous, and I wasn't quite sure I would keep it."

"Keep what?"

"But now that I've decided to keep it, I feel like it's time to tell you."

"Tell me what, Sakura?"

She gulped at Sasuke's harsh tone. He obviously didn't appreciate the stalling.

"I...I'm...pregnant."

The silence after that was pensive and stiff. Sakura sat nervously awaiting the ravens reaction. On the other hand Sasuke was trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke. Three months to be exact."

_Three months_, Sasuke thought. _How could I not notice?_

But Sasuke wasn't surprised that he didn't notice, seeing as he didn't really notice that much about Sakura. Nut how did she know it was his? It could've been Lee's. She could've fucked him three months ago for all he knew.

Sasuke looked at her through narrowed eyes. "How can you be sure its mine?"

"Because," she said, voice slightly shaky. "You were the only person that I slept with until we moved here. I had already knew that I was 2 months pregnant by then."

The raven nodded his head seeing that her words were sincere. But what would he do now? Did Sakura being pregnant change anything? He honestly didn't know.

"I love you, Sasuke," she said, trying to reach out to him emotionally. "I really do, and I want this to work. I want to make this right."

Sasuke didn't answer her, but instead he went straight up to his room to have a shower. There was too much to think about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Friday, and Sasuke found that he couldn't focus completely on the gorgeous blonde in his lap. Naruto was kissing down his neck softly while running his hands up and down Sasuke's chest.

You could tell that the younger man was trying to get Sasuke to respond to him. But you could also tell that he was getting annoyed.

Naruto leaned back and looked at Sasuke irritably.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" he asked. "Are you bored of me or something?"

Sasuke just shook his head, but he still didn't try to advance on the blonde.

"Then what wrong, because you're starting to piss me off?"

The raven sighed, looking at Naruto with a tired, hopeless expression. "Sakura's pregnant."

At that moment it seemed like Naruto's world had stopped spinning. "What?" he asked hesitantly. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Then what does that mean for us?" Naruto felt like crying when he didn't get an answer. "Are we breaking up?"

Sasuke flinched at the broken sound of Naruto's voice. Breaking up with him was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No," he told the blonde, rubbing up and down exposed, tan thighs. "I really like you, Naruto."

Naruto could feel his body relax in relief. "Then what about the baby?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura didn't know it, but Sasuke had been thinking about getting a divorce. He knew that he told her that if she was good then the marriage would continue, but he just couldn't find the will to be with her anymore. Plus, with Naruto in the picture, he just really wanted the pinkette gone.

But now that Sakura said that she was pregnant he felt it would only be fair to put the divorce on hold. How could he just divorce his pregnant wife? Maybe he would do it after she had the baby.

_Damn, _Sasuke thought, running his fingers through his hair. _And Naruto still hasn't talked to me in almost a week._

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sakura.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, Sasuke. I was calling to see if you could come to my ultrasound next week. My doctor said its beneficial for both parents."

"Um...I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you tonight. I gotta work until 12pm."

Sasuke didn't say anything else and hung up. He had a headache.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was worried. He knew that Sasuke was married. But now that his wife was having a baby, he didn't know what would happen to them. Honestly, he was starting to feel like he should've back off.

There was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke would end up choosing his wife and unborn child of the teenager. In fact, Sasuke probably only thought of Naruto as some high school slut that he could take advantage of.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Naruto thought as he dribbled his soccer ball on his knees.

He would probably be thrown out with the garbage in no time.

"I'm such an idiot,' he said aloud.

"Why?" a familiar voice behind him asked.

Naruto turned around only to come face to face with his ex-boyfriend, Neji. He eyed the tenth grade football player suspiciously. What was he doing near the soccer field anyway. Neji gestured for Naruto to hurry up and answer, the blonde only rolled his eyes.

"It's non of your business."

Neji only walked closer until he was right in front of the blonde. "Naruto, just tell me. You know that I worry about you."

Naruto scoffed. "Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?"

"We broke up," was Neji's short answer.

The blonde didn't answer and instead grabbed his ball and began to leave the field. But right when he was about to pass Neji, said brunette grabbed him by his wrist.

"Why won't you just let me talk to you, Naruto?" he asked annoyed.

Naruto yanked his arm from the older boy's grasp. "Maybe because you don't deserve it."

He then quickly ran off the field and hopped onto his bike. His neighbor hood was only two blocks from the school so he didn't mind riding the distance.

He felt himself pedaling so fast that it felt like the wind was slicing his face, but he didn't slow down until he reached his neighborhood.

He rode at a reasonable speed through the neat suburban houses. He caught a glimpse of a familiar raven getting out of his car. It was obvious that Sasuke had just gotten home from work.

Naruto prepared to speed by, wanting to put off the break up for as long as possible. But it didn't happen that way, as the raven saw Naruto before he could disappear.

"Naruto!" he called.

The blonde felt himself stop. He only turned his head to look back and address the older man.

"What?"

"Come here," Sasuke said, not wanting to talk with so much distance between them.

Naruto hesitated but eventually made his way over to Sasuke. He let his bike fall down in the driveway.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Are you...are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked, hoping that he wasn't.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I-i don't know," Sasuke confessed. "It's just that you haven't talked to me or came over. You don't even answer my calls. Are you avoiding me?"

Naruto began to feel tears gathering when he heard the accusation. He was avoiding the older man. When ever he would call, Naruto would send him straight to voicemail.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto, are you crying?"

True to his word, Naruto felt tears rolling down his slightly flushed cheeks. He furiously began to wipe them away with the long sleeve of his baby blue shirt.

"No," he lied pathetically.

"Naruto, don't lie to me," Sasuke told his, speaking gently. "I can see the tears."

That only made the blonde begin to cry more. Tears started to pour like a waterfall and it wasn't long before both ends of his sleeves were soaked.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde shook his head. "I d-don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke didn't like this. "Tell me," he demanded. Naruto only shook his head again. "God dammit! Tell me, Naruto!"

Naruto began to feel himself breaking down."It's just -hiccup- that I kn-know that you'r-re -hiccup- g-going to br-break up with m-mee."

He then aloud himself to completely break down in front of Sasuke. Tears poured down his face and sharp hiccups racked his frame. All he could do was cover his face with small tan hands in an attempt to get the tears to stop. It wasn't working.

Sasuke was shocked at what he was seeing. He never thought that in a million years that he would see the young male cry. Not only that, but it broke his heart that Naruto thought that he'd really just throw him away. Sasuke was going tell him that but realized that they were still outside and anyone could see them.

He pulled Naruto into the house and into the living room. He sat down on the sofa with the blonde on his lap and grabbed a box of tissues from the nearby book shelf.

"Wipe your face."

Naruto shakily complied with the command. His whole body shook with each sob. Sasuke tried to help him by reassuring that they would stay together.

"C'mon, relax. "Baby, you don't have to cry. I'm not going to break up with you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had two heads. "Yes you are!" he accused. "You're h-having a baby! You're going to l-leave me!"

"No, I won't. You mean to much to me."

Naruto only shook his head repeatedly, not believing a word. "You just w-want my ass." he said, his crying begging to calm down."

"That's not true."

"Yes huh!"

"No, it's not." Sasuke said. "I won't break up with you, Naruto."

No one said anything else as Sasuke started to rock the blonde while rubbing circles on his back. Eventually his crying calmed down into little heartbreaking sniffles.

"Sasuke," he said,his voice muffled in the dark fabric of Sasuke's shirt. "I think...-sniff-...I think I love you."

The raven's heart clenched at the confession, knowing that his feelings weren't far off.

"I think i might love you too, Naruto." He began to run his pale fingers into silky blonde spikes. "I'm going to do anything I can to keep us together."

Naruto soon fell asleep on top of Sasuke, but the older man only stared at the ceiling, contemplating what he said.

It was a promise. He would do _anything_.

**TBC...**

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Honestly, I wrote it like three times, and it still didn't turn out quite like I wanted.  
**

**Also, the very WORST thing happened. My mom caught me writing and got all curious so I had no choice but to show her what I was doing. Then she was all "Why are you writing nasty stuff? I think I'm going to take away your computer. I'm about to call your dad."  
**

**I hope she doesn't take my laptop away O.O  
**

**But anywayyy...  
**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	9. Where There Are Brownies

**OMG! Sooo maaannyyyyy reviieeewwwssssssss :D**

**You guys are the best! Like you seriously know how to make a girl feel special! **

**Well, to answer an important question...  
**

**...yes, it's Sasuke's baby.  
**

**Now that _that_ is clear...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Shopping. That was all you needed to say to get Naruto out of the house. Well, shopping or Sasuke, but that wasn't important. What was important were the super cute and very tight orange skinny jeans he was trying on. Who cares if they old his junk in an almost uncomfortable fit? He looked HOT! Apparently his friends thought so, too.

"Oh my go! Naruto, you have to get those!" Ino gushed.

"She's right, Naruto," Hinata chimed in. "Those look really good on you."

Naruto blushed modestly at the compliments. "Aw, thanks guys!"

The girls clapped in approval as the blonde began to model his jeans. He would spin around and then stop in a comical pose, resulting in a round of applause. He even did a Naomi Campbell walk, as requested by Ino. But their mock runway show was interrupted by the familiar sound of he Pokemon theme song.

Naruto looked at his phone and saw that it was Sasuke. "Hey!" he answered excitedly.

_"Hey,"_ The raven replied. _"What are you doing tomorrow night?"_

"Hmm..." Naruto pretended to think. "I think I've got stuff to do. Why?"

_"Well, I thought we could hang out at my place, ya know."_

"I guess I could come over then."

_"Good. Well...what are you doing right now?"_ the Uchiha then asked.

The blonde out right laughed at Sasuke's effort to start a conversation. "Look, as much as I want to talk to you, I _am_ in the middle of something."

_"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later."_

"You will."

With that being said, Naruto hung up his cell phone. He turned back to his friends only to see Ino giving him a suspicious look while Hinata was behind the curtain trying on clothes.

"What?" Naruto asked Ino, wondering why she was look at him that way.

"Who was that?" the pale blonde girl asked innocently.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's nosiness. "No one, Ino."

"Don't lie! You were smiling the whole time!" she pressed.

Naruto was about to answer when Hinata stepped from behind the curtain in a denim mini skirt and a long sleeved lavender baby doll top.

"Oh my go! Hinata, you look so cute!" Ino nearly yelled.

"Yeah, Hinata! You should totally get that!" Naruto said, forgetting all about Ino's nosy ways.

Naruto loved shopping, especially with his two best friends.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

If Sasuke hated anything, it was those damn ultrasound pictures. Ever since he was a kid they only succeeded in frustrating him. They were just so hard to understand!

Where were the hands? How in the hell could Sakura or the doctor even tell where the feet were?

Similar questions ran through the Uchiha's mind as he stared at the ultrasound photos that Sakura handed over to him as soon as she had gotten home. Sasuke would like to be excited about being a daddy, but did he have to decipher abstract pictures to do it?

"Sakura, I don't see anything," Sasuke told the pinkette who was staring at him excitedly.

"What?" she answered, looking at him in disbelief. "How can you not? The foot is right there!"

"All I see are grey blobs."

Sakura sighed, not wanting to argue with the man. "Well, we'll learn what the gender is at my next ultrasound. You should come."

"I can't," Sasuke answered. "I'll be busy."

"Are you positive?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Sakura didn't question it any further and went ahead to make dinner.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

The next night Sasuke sat in his kitchen baking brownies with a fifteen year old blonde. Once Sasuke had opened his door to let the younger man in, a box of Betty Crocker Brownie Mix was shoved in his face. He, of course, said no, but he couldn't refuse the blonde.

So here they were, Naruto mixing all the ingredients into a large bowl, and Sasuke standing by making sure he did everything right.

When they finally put the finished mix into a pan and into the oven Naruto pumped a fist in the air at their (his) victory.

"Yes! Brownies!" he cheered. "I can't wait to taste the fudgy goodness!"

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde. "Calm down, it's not that serious."

"What? Not that serious? You must have never tasted brownies before!" Naruto accused.

"You're right," the raven agreed.

Then Naruto proceeded to tackle Sasuke, attempting to punish him for the lack of chocolate in his system. Sasuke easily counter attacked and dragged the teen into the living room to watch TV while they waited. They decided to watch 1000 Ways To Die and laughed at all of the ridiculous deaths until the timer went off in the kitchen.

"Brownies!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Sasuke strolled behind casually. When he got in the kitchen the brownies were already out of the oven cooling off on the counter. Naruto was leaning over the counter, seriously ready to wait until they were cool enough to eat.

His back was facing Sasuke, and his slightly bent over position gave the older man a perfect view of his Tommy Hilfiger briefs. The raven silently approached the blonde, until he was right behind him with his hand on tan hips. He looked over Naruto's shoulder at the brownies.

"I don't think they'll be done for a while," he said nonchalantly.

Naruto spun around and came face to face with a smirking Uchiha. "What are you doing?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing," Sasuke said as his hands caressed Naruto's sides. "Just waiting for the brownies to be done."

The blonde nodded, not at all believing Sasuke. He lifted his arms and let them wrap around a pale neck. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and they silently brought their faces closer together. They gave each other small teasing kisses.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I noticed?" the blonde continued, pulling away from the older man's.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sensual smirk on the blonde's face. "What?"

He was answered with a tan hand grabbing his dick harshly through his jeans. It immediately twitched at the contact.

"You haven't fucked me yet," Naruto said, letting his breath fan over Sasuke's neck, making the Uchiha hold back a shiver.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, his voice only a whisper. Naruto only nodded, continuing to massage Sasuke through his pants. "Well, maybe I should."

"Do it," was Naruto's reply before he stood on his tippy toes and reconnected his lips with Sasuke's.

They both momentarily forgot about the brownies on the counter as they explored each others mouths. Naruto was vigorously sucking on Sasuke's tongue while the raven gripped Naruto's hips tightly.

Sasuke suddenly detached his mouth from Naruto's only to start ravishing his neck. He kissed up a tan throat before gently sucking on the blonde's pulse. The younger man gasped, bringing a hand back up to Sasuke hair, holding him in that position.

Then, realizing that he couldn't fuck Naruto in the kitchen, Sasuke practically pulled Naruto in the direction of the guest bedroom. Naruto didn't argue, already too entranced by Sasuke's unnatural sexiness.

Sasuke open the door and roughly shoved Naruto onto the bed. He closed the door before crawling on top of the teen, continuing to devour his neck. The blonde gasped repeatedly as Sasuke left hickies all over his neck.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto gasped.

They paused as Sasuke sat up to remove his shirt, then he did the same with Naruto's. He was in between the teen's legs staring down at is flushed face and neck. He trailed a hand down Naruto's chest, pinching a nipple in his wake. He went further down, dipping a finger in the blonde's navel, before stopping at the hem of his jeans.

Naruto moaned in anticipation. It only encouraged Sasuke to unbutton his pants and undoing the zipper. He all but ripped the boy's pants off, leaving him in nothing but plain white briefs.

Naruto, getting impatient, reached towards the older man's jeans, and snapped the top button undone and undid the zipper. He sat up to shimmy out of his own pants and watched Sasuke do the same.

Sasuke was back on top of Naruto in a second. They both moaned as their cloth covered members made contact. The blonde started thrusting upwards in an effort to grind against the older man. He responded by flipping them over, letting Naruto grind from on top of him. Naruto eagerly humped Sasuke's waist, making sure that the raven's own dick was pressed in between his ass cheeks.

He then scooted down until he was sitting between Sasuke's legs and pulled down the older man's boxers. When the boxers were gone he felt his mouth water at the full grown cock in front of him. He started licking Sasuke's erection without hesitation, making Sasuke groan in surprise.

Sasuke sat up to get a better view of the gorgeous teen going down on his manhood. He felt his cock throb when he noticed Naruto's own hand sneak into the back of his briefs.

Deciding that he shouldn't be the only one without underwear, Sasuke reached over and yanked Naruto underwear down. The blonde paused in his assault on the raven's dick to help remove the garment. When it was completely off he returned to his position.

"Shit," Sasuke groaned while reaching into his pants pocket, his pants still being on the bed.

He pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. He immediately squirted some lube onto his fingers before helping Naruto finger himself. He pushed in one finger along side the blonde's making Naruto moan around his cock.

They stretched while Naruto sucked, both moaning and gasping. Sasuke soon added another finger, continuing to stretch the blonde's entrance. Eventually, Naruto removed his own finger when Sasuke added a third. He sat up and began to ride the raven's fingers, while still tugging on the older man's dick.

"Yeah, Naruto," Sasuke said, voice husky and full of lust. "Fuck yourself."

Naruto moaned. "Ah...hah. You like it -pant- when I fuck myself?"

Sasuke nodded his head, not caring if Naruto saw or not. They began to kiss roughly, uncaring of the saliva that ran down their chins.

"Sasuke, fuck me now," the blonde moaned/whined.

The older man pulled his fingers from Naruto's asshole to wrap the condom around his painfully hard cock. He sat up and positioned Naruto over his manhood and slowly seated him. The blonde's breathing quickened at the pain that came from taking in Sasuke's dick, but he kept going. When Sasuke was balls deep in the teen, they paused to let Naruto catch his breath.

It wasn't long until Naruto started to slowly move up and down on Sasuke, with tan hands gripping broad shoulders. He panted erratically, beginning to speed up.

Sasuke groan at the feeling of being inside Naruto's tight as and he grabbed the blonde's hips, helping him move on his dick. When Naruto moaned loudly, Sasuke felt himself grin, knowing that he finally hit the blonde's spot. Naruto moved faster, and became a panting and moaning mess.

"Yes yes yes! Oh...oh Sasuke...ahhh!" the blonde moaned, feeling himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

Sasuke merely huffed and groaned, grinding upward into the blonde's ass. He also noticed that he was getting closer and Naruto's clenching walls weren't helping. The blonde probably didn't know what he was doing either.

It wasn't long until Sasuke felt the familiar coil of heat in his lower abdomen . He let instinct take over him as he grabbed Naruto's ass, preventing him from bouncing, while emptied his load into his condom, moaning the blonde's name.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of the condom inside of him expanding, before cumming onto his and Sasuke's stomachs.

The older man stayed in his sitting position with Naruto in his lap as they caught their breaths. When they finally calmed down they wordlessly began tonguing each other slowly. Sasuke let his hands caress Naruto's back while the blonde played with the dark locks of Sasuke's hair.

They pulled away and looked each other in the eyes before smiling softly. No words needed to e spoken because they already knew.

They were in love.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Later that evening, Naruto walked through his front door, hoping his parents were asleep. It was 12:06 and he didn't want to be caught breaking curfew. But just as he was about to head upstairs the foyer lights came on.

"Naruto Namikaze!" a feminine, but firm, voice yelled.

He hesitantly turned around to face his mother. "Yes, mom?"

She eyed him dangerously, but that look quickly turned to shock upon getting a good look at her son.

"Who did this to you?" she gasped.

"Huh? What do you mea-"

"MINATO!" his mother called, cutting him off.

When the older blonde finally came down, clad in a royal blue robe. "Huh? What is it, Kushina?"

"Look!" she said, pointing to Naruto. "Look at our son! He's got hickies all over his neck!"

Naruto blushed, completely forgetting they were there. "Mom, I can explain!"

"You are going to be quiet, young man!"

The blonde obeyed his mother and watched as his parents quietly discussed something that he couldn't hear. Finally, when his father looked as if he had lost an argument, his mother went upstairs. Minato approached his son and ran a tan hand through his hair.

"Naruto," he said a little hesitantly, "It has come to your mother's attention that you need to have 'the talk'...again."

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

**Two Days Later  
**

Sasuke was getting out of the shower ready to get into some more comfortable clothes. Sakura had went to the grocery store, leaving Sasuke alone to reminisce the wonderful night he had with Naruto.

He had never felt like that after sex and it thrilled him to know that only the blonde could do that to him. No one had ever come close to making him feel that way.

After he put on some comfortable pants he heard the sound of buzzing. He followed the noise until his eyes landed on Sakura's phone that sat on the vanity. Sasuke found this to be a little weird, since Sakura always had her phone just in case the hospital called.

Knowing that he should check to make sure it wasn't some sort of emergency, he walked over to the pink device. He looked at the caller ID, and the name he least expected appeared on the screen.

Lee.

Sasuke didn't bother answering the phone and instead sent it straight to voicemail. He ignored it as it began to vibrate again. He just put on a black T-shirt before leaving the room and heading down stairs.

He sat in the kitchen until ten minutes later, when the front door opened. Sakura came into the kitchen with four grocery bags. She began to put the groceries away when she noticed the glare permanently sketched onto her husband's face.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"You left your phone at home," Sasuke said, ignoring her question.

"Okay..."the pinkette responded, not sure what that had to do with Sasuke.

"Lee called."

Sakura's eyes widened realizing where this was headed. "Oh."

"Yeah _oh_," Sasuke replied bitterly. "Do you think I'm stupid, Sakura?"

"N-no."

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it!"

Sakura flinched at the yell and watched as the man she loved walked out of the kitchen . she heard the faint sound of their bedroom door being slammed shut.

Sakura slept in the guest bedroom.

**TBC...**

**Oh my goodness! Sakura messed up again! I wonder what's going to happen between her and Sasuke now!  
**

**Well, if you want to know, too, then stick around!  
**

**And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't usually read over anything seeing as I writing these in the middle of the night and I'm always super tired when I'm done.  
**

**So please review!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	10. I Hope You Had Fun

**hmm...Was the last chapter really that bad? I haven't gotten many reviews so I'm guessing it was. I am sincerely sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter can make up for it. **

**Also, the reason for Sasuke's anger is because he just doesn't like Lee, at all. He doesn't like him because he is just desperate and...weird. He is over Sakura cheating.  
**

**Now please, Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
**

The next morning, Sakura woke up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, Sasuke was at the stove making breakfast. This confused the pinkette since Sasuke didn't usually eat breakfast.

"Morning, Sakura," the raven greeted upon seeing her.

"M-morning," she replied, still feeling a bit shaken by his rage from last night. "You made breakfast."

Sasuke nodded at her observation, and continued to finish the omelet he was working on. Sakura sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched silently. It wasn't long until a plate sat in front of her with a hot delicious omelet filled with vegetables.

"Thank you," she said quietly before digging in.

Sasuke only sighed, not even bothering to eat his own food. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sakura," he began, "I want to apologize for last night. I really had no reason to be upset."

The pinkette shook her head. "No, it's okay. I understand why you were so upset, so don't worry."

"No, Sakura. You don't understand," Sasuke reprimanded. "This is way deeper than that."

"How?"

"Us!" Sasuke nearly yelled. "I mean, even if we stay together and have a hundred kids _we_ won't get anywhere. Our relationship will be stuck in this exact moment, with you loving me and me not loving you."

"I...I don't know where you're going with this, Sasuke," Sakura said, although she had a suspicion.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that no matter what this couldn't be easy. "I think we should get a divorce."

The rosette gasped. "But I-I thought you understood! I didn't mean to sleep with Lee! It was a mistake!" she rambled on desperately. "I just felt lonely a-and he was there. I-"

"Its okay, Sakura," Sasuke said calmly, interrupting her. "Besides, this doesn't have to do with just you. I also want to do this for myself. Its personal."

Sakura felt tears begin to form when she had a scary thought. "Is there someone else?"

"What?" Sasuke said, surprised by the accusation. "No! I told you, I need to do this for myself as well."

"There is someone, isn't there," Sakura stated rather than asked.

Sasuke only stayed quiet, not knowing if he should deny or agree to the accusation. It stayed silent in the kitchen for a while longer, until Sasuke realized that they needed to settle this.

"Whether there was someone else or not, this still would've happened. I can't give you what you want Sakura. I can't love you. You need to be with someone who will love you...like Lee."

"Like Lee?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Yes! Why do you think you went to him when you felt lonely?" Sasuke answered his own question before she could. "Because he can give you the love that I can't."

Finally understanding that there was no way out of this, the rosette nodded.

"But what about the baby?" she asked. "You _are_ the father."

Sasuke sighed. "I still want to be in his life, Sakura."

"Okay," she said.

No one was going to say anything else, feeling that this was enough for one day. Sakura went upstairs to take a shower and Sasuke grabbed his jacket and left for work.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

A week later, Naruto was riding his bike down the street of his neighborhood. He had just come from school and was not looking forward to the mountain of homework he had to do.

It wasn't until he was about to pass the Uchiha's house when he saw Sasuke putting boxes into his car. The blonde slowed down his bike and rode into the driveway.

"Hey, Sasuke," he greeted casually, hopping off the bike and letting it fall to the ground. He walked closer to Sasuke. "What's with all of the boxes?"

"Um...Just packing," the raven answered, not looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, not understanding. "What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"

The older man didn't answer until all of the boxes were in the car. He closed the door and finally looked at Naruto. "I...um...I got an apartment on the west side."

"The west side of the city?" Naruto asked, hoping he was incorrect.

"...yeah."

The blonde felt the gears in his mind slow down. Was this _really_ happening? Not only was the city an hour away, and Naruto had no way to get there.

"W-what? Why?" he felt himself ask. "Why are you moving?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura and I are getting a divorce. She's keeping the house."

"A divorce? Is it because of me?"

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "Dammit! It really isn't a good time, okay? I've got to move my shit and then I have to finalize some things with my lawyer! I have a lot of things to worry about besides you!"

Naruto's world came to a halt. "Besides me?" he asked with an edge to his tone. "You mean 'instead of me', don't you?"

Sasuke eyes went wide, finally realizing what he said. "Oh my god, Naruto. I didn't mean it like that, I swear."

"Yeah, whatever. I hope you're happy in your new apartment," was all the teen said before quickly getting on his bike and going home.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he probably fucked up big time. In fact, later that night he called the blonde. He didn't pick up.

Naruto had refused to answer Sasuke's calls. But even after the raven had moved, he still continued to call, for weeks and weeks. But eventually, Sasuke stopped calling, finally coming into terms that the blonde teen was through with him.

It was an unspoken break up.

**TBC...**

**I know it's short, but I really had to get something posted, before I lose interests.**

**But they are NOT over! They will get back together!  
**

**The next chapter takes place a year and a half later, so stay tuned. Naruto will have a driver's license.  
**

**Also, REVIIEEWWW! I need to know what you think! I don't know why! I just do!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	11. A Year and A Half Later

**This is officially the longest I've went without updating! I hope you haven't forgotten me.  
**

**Also, has anyone been a victim of the supposed "internet blackout?" Just wondering.  
**

**Okayy...I hope this doesn't seem rushed, since I accidentally deleted this story and now I have to re-write it.**

**Please Enjoy.  
**

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
**

**A year and a half later  
**

The school cafeteria was packed and Naruto sat at his usual table with Ino, Hinata, Choji, Kiba and Shino. He didn't really know the boys like that, but since Choji was dating Ino, and Kiba was practically stalking Hinata he could care less. He didn't really know why Shino was sitting with them, though.

At the moment they were discussing a new movie that came out. Everyone was excited about seeing it.

"How about we go this Friday?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kiba agreed.

Everyone else voiced their agreement, not minding the date.

"Uh, sorry guys. Me and Gaara already have plans," Naruto butted in.

"Doing what?" Ino asked irritably. "Ever since you've started dating that prick, you haven't spent nearly any time with us!"

"That's not true," Hinata butted in.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "So don't get mad because i like spending time with Gaara."

"Speak of the devil," Kiba muttered, interrupting their argument.

Before Naruto could respond, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer to a firm muscular body. He turned his head in the direction the arm came from, and came face to face with his boyfriend.

"Hey babe," the redhead said so only Naruto could hear.

"Hey," the blonde responded, truly happy to see his bf.

They were about to lean in to kiss when Ino ruined the mood. "Gaara, what are you and Naruto doing Friday? We're trying to go to the movies, but Naruto just insist that you guys are doing something way better."

"Actually," Gaara started, "we're watching a movie at my place."

The guys snickered.

"Oh, we know what that means," Kiba joked.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

Kiba laughed some more. "It just means that Naruto is going to get screwed on Sabaku's sofa."

Naruto blushed as Kiba and Choji laughed at his expense.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Naruto walked in the front door and headed towards the kitchen. He was tired and hungry from being at school all day and was not looking forward to doing his homework.

He was about to head up to his room after eating, when his mom came into the kitchen on the phone.

"Okay. I'll ask him," she said before hanging up. She gave Naruto a quick hug before she started talking. "That was Sakura. She was wondering if you could babysit Friday."

"No," Naruto answered automatically.

"Why not?" Kushina asked. "You babysit Konohamaru all the time."

The blonde just shrugged. "I'm busy Friday."

The red haired woman rolled her eyes. "Doing what? And if you say that you're going out with Gaara I'll-"

"I'm going out with Gaara," Naruto replied, interrupting a potential rant.

"Why did Sakura hook you up with him? I'll never understand what you see in him. He's so strange."

"Okay,mom," Naruto said before leaving the kitchen, obviously not paying attention to the older woman.

"I guess I'll tell Sakura she just lost another babysitter."

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Sasuke checked his watch and sighed. Sakura was 10 minutes late for lunch and the raven had places to be. Besides, the pinkette was the one to insist that they meet up, also mentioning that she needed a favor. Sasuke looked at his watch again, and was about to leave when he caught the sight of Sakura and a red stroller coming into the small cafe. He straightened up in his seat.

Sakura approached the table and sat down, while letting the stroller stay close to the side of the table. Inside was Kaito, their one year old son. Already Kaito was beginning to look more like Sasuke. Although he had his mother's complexion and green eyes, he still had dark hair and many other traits that belonged to his father. At the moment, the Kaito was busy looking around the restaurant in awe.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura announced. "Kaito got a little fussy about getting dressed."

"I thought you were putting him in daycare," Sasuke merely commented.

The pinkette nodded her head. "I know. But I haven't found one yet."

"Sakura, there are at least 20 that he can go to."

"No, I mean that I'm being very selective. I don't want to just drop him off at any old shack."

Agreeing with Sakura, Sasuke didn't reply. Instead the two of them looked at their menus, preparing to order. Sakura ended up ordering minestrone soup and Sasuke got a ceaser salad. Both had water with lemon. They were quiet, besides Kaito's mumblings, until Sakura spoke again.

"Well, because of the lack of childcare, I need you to take Kaito for the weekend."

Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "Is that why you made me reschedule a lunch meeting?"

"Yes," the pink haired woman confessed. "I know you're busy, but I've been asked to take on two extra shifts this weekend."

The raven sighed. He would have a lot of paper work to go through this weekend. But on the other hand, he hasn't spent any quality time with his son in almost two weeks.

"Fine. I can take him. But honestly, you need to find a daycare. Or a nanny."

Sakura nodded, not really ever going to consider a nanny. Nannies were for rich spoiled kids who were too sheltered from the real world. Well, that was Sakura's opinion.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Two days later, Naruto was at Gaara's house.

Gaara lived with his older sister, Temari, and her boyfriend, Shikamaru. He had tried living with his older brother, Kankuro, but he had a lot of responsibility issues. After three years of going back and forth between siblings, the redhead finally settled down completely with the lesser of the two evils.

Also, Temari was very lenient about what Gaara did, unlike Naruto's mom, who would freak if she ever found out her son wasn't a virgin. But to be fair, it was really obvious that the young blonde was sexually active.

Naruto and Gaara were in the kitchen making grilled cheeses before they started watching a movie. Gaara had learned that Naruto never watched a movie without food. When they were done they made their way into the living room, where Naruto immediately started rummaging through the DVDs.

"Hm...what do you want to watch, Gaara?" he asked, still looking through titles.

"Doesn't matter."

Naruto spent the next few minutes trying to find a movie that would satisfy his soul. It wasn't until he came across Charlie and the Chocolate Factory did his heart leap. He was willing to watch any movie that contained Johnny Depp.

The blonde handed his boyfriend the DVD. Gaara put the movie in and the two boys cuddled on the couch together, ready to spend their Friday night together.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Sasuke was beyond frustrated. It was already past 10:00pm and Kaito wasn't sleepy in the least. He tried everything to get the little Uchiha to sleep, but nothing worked. The raven was even beginning to think that maybe Kaito was hurting. But he doubted it, considering the child only stopped crying when Sasuke held him.

It wasn't until an hour later did Sasuke decide that maybe he should take the one year old on a ride. He remembered other parents mentioning how it would put their babies fast to sleep. So the Uchiha grabbed a jacket and put Kaito in his car seat.

Once they were in the car, Sasuke started to drive aimlessly around the block. Seeing that Kaito didn't even look sleepy, he started to drive around a few more blocks, but eventually he stopped caring where he was driving. It didn't take long for him to notice that he was in Shikamaru's area.

He then decided that he might as well make an impromptu visit. He rode through the inner city neighborhood until he came to the familiar house.

He got Kaito out of the car and walked to the front door. After ringing the doorbell twice, he stood on the front porch and waited. A minute later, the door was opened to reveal a tired looking man.

Shikamaru had an irritated, yet sleepy look on his face. He was only wearing boxers and a wife beater, and he had his hair down from its usual ponytail.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?" the man asked sleepily. "You know what? Never mind."

Shikamaru then left the door open, silently inviting the raven inside. Sasuke closed the door behind him and fallowed Shikamaru on their way to the kitchen. Sasuke noticed that most of the house was dark.

"Don't pay attention to the teenagers making out on my sofa," Shikamaru said as they passed the living room.

True to his word, Sasuke noticed that there were indeed two people kissing in the living room while a movie was playing. He knew one of the teens had to be Temari's younger brother since that was the only teenager that lived here. When they got to the kitchen, Shikamaru gave Sasuke a glass of water while Sasuke sat the car seat with Kaito inside on the table. At this point, the little Uchiha was beginning to look tired.

"So Gaara is finally dating someone, huh?" Sasuke said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Although, I'm not very clear on the details," Shikamaru responded. "So you got the kid tonight?"

"Yep. Sakura had to work."

The lazy man nodded his head. "I'm happy I don't have any babies to take care of."

Sasuke ignored the comment and watched as Kaito's eyes began to close. It wasn't long before the baby was breathing evenly and fast asleep. Shikamaru then suggested a game of chess.

"It's the least you can do for waking me up," Shikamaru reprimanded.

"Sure."

About an hour later, Sasuke was losing and Shikamaru was beginning to get bored.

"You suck at this," Shikamaru commented.

Before Sasuke could respond to the insult, both adults heard laughter and footsteps making their way into the kitchen. Seconds later, Gaara walked into the kitchen with a familiar blonde in tow. The redhead didn't notice how Naruto stopped in the entryway and went to the fridge.

Naruto on the other hand was frozen in his spot. Sapphire orbs met dark brown eyes and neither Sasuke or the slightly older teen registered that they were still inside the Sabaku's kitchen.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara asked, breaking Naruto out of his trance.

"Yeah," the blonde said quietly.

But he lied. He wasn't okay. In that moment, all of the emotions he had ever felt for the older man came rushing back to him full force. His heartbeat was racing and his palms felt sweaty. He needed to get out of there.

"Actually," Naruto said, addressing Gaara, "I have to go home."

The redhead eyed his boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, his voice losing its nervousness.

"Okay then," Gaara agreed before giving Naruto a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Shikamaru, I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Neither adult said anything as the two teens left. Shikamaru could care less, while Sasuke was having a mental battle with himself. So many different emotions ran through his heart while billions of questions ran through his head.

For him it was like a tornado of unspoken truths. When he looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes he felt his entire world crash and burn, and the only way for it to rebuild was if Naruto took him back. But that was nearly impossible seeing as the blonde had moved on.

He still loved Naruto and now it seemed like chances of them ever getting back together vanished. Now the blonde was dating his best friend's girlfriend's younger brother. There was a good chance he would see Naruto again, unless the blonde refused to be within a three foot radius of him.

_I hate myself,_ was the last thing Sasuke thought, before deciding it was time for him to go home.

**TBC...**

**Woohoo! I've updated! I originally thought that I had uploaded this chapter, only to later accidentally delete it while working on Chapter 12.  
**

**But Once I was about to post the 12th chapter I was like "Why isn't Chapter 11 up?" That's when i realized I had deleted it and then I had to re-type the whole thing :(  
**

**But anywayy...please REVIEW!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	12. Clear

**OMG! Is it really the same night? Well, its the least I can do for not uploading in so long :) **

**Besides, I really want to finish this story before school starts. After August I'm going to try to finish any incomplete stories I have so feel free to check those out.  
**

**I'm probably going to start with "Of Paper Bags and Dr Pepper" only because it was actually the first story I posted on FF...I think lol  
**

**Anywayy...Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
**

When school got out Naruto made his way to his car, only to stop when he saw Gaara standing next to it. He had been trying all day to avoid the redhead. He was confused about a few things at the moment and he just couldn't think around Gaara.

He contemplated walking home to avoid talking to the redhead, but decided not to since his mom would start asking pointless questions about his car being at school. Naruto took in a deep breath and headed in the direction his car was parked. When he got there he started to unlock the door trying to ignore Gaara's presence.

"Naruto," his boyfriend said, trying to get his attention. "Hello? Are you just going to not talk to me?"

Naruto wanted to nod his head in affirmation but decided against it. He wasn't supposed to communicate with the redhead.

"Did I do something?" Gaara asked.

Naruto only proceeded to get in the car. He shut the door and put on his seat belt.

"Dammit, just say _something._"

The blonde sighed and gave in. "Gaara, you didn't do anything wrong. I just have a lot to think about right now. I can't talk to you until I have everything sorted out."

Before Gaara could respond, Naruto started the car and drove out of the school parking lot. The redhead stayed where he was and thought about what Naruto said. Was he thinking about breaking up with him?

Gaara didn't know how he'd react if Naruto dumped him. To him, the blonde was a dream come true and their relationship ending would be a nightmare.

Finally, he put his helmet on a rode home on his motorcycle.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Naruto sat on his bed that night, staring at his phone. He had so many options but he didn't know which to pick. Should he call Sasuke? Should he wait for Sasuke to call him (if he ever would)?

He picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He was about press the call button when he got to the older man's number, but stopped. What if he seemed to desperate?

He looked at his phone again, contemplation everything. At the moment only one thing was crystal clear to him.

_I still love Sasuke._

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Its been a week. Ever since Sasuke saw Naruto, his mind has been on overdrive trying to understand the situation. It was all so confusing and unexpected that he almost couldn't believe.

Naruto was dating Shikamaru's future brother-in-law (he wasn't married to Temari yet).

A part of the older man wanted to be happy, because now he would probably see more of the blonde. But then another part of him was cursing fate. How could this have happened? What did Naruto even see in Gaara?

_It must be the motorcycle, _Sasuke thought as he got into his car, leaving the office.

He had to leave early so that he could pick up Hajime from daycare and drop him off at home. He would've just let the tyke spend the night, but he had work in the morning. He really hated his job.

Sasuke drove about 10 minutes until he reached the daycare. He went inside to pick up his son, not even paying attention to all of the blushing and swooning ladies who worked there. If it were up to him, Hajime would have a nanny. But Sakura objected, saying that he should be out in the world with other babies.

After strapping the child in his car seat, the raven proceeded to drive to his old neighborhood, where Sakura and Hajime lived.

When he arrived at the large home he made sure not to look in the direction of the Namikaze house. It was obvious Naruto had moved on and Sasuke knew it would be pathetic of him to pine after an uninterested teenager.

When he had Hajime securely in his arms he walked to the front door and knocked twice. A short minute later the door opened to reveal his ex-wife in a pink apron.

"Hi, Sasuke. Come on in," she said, a bit rushed. "Thank you for picking him up. I've been so busy today. Its Kushina's birthday, so I decided to cook her dinner and bake a cake."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, not really paying attention.

Sakura rolled her eyes, not really expecting much from him. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Sasuke? They think you're a dead beat. The least you can do is prove them wrong."

The raven just scoffed. "I have nothing to prove to them. How I take care of my son is none of their damn business."

The pinkette didn't answer and instead went into the kitchen to finish cooking. Sasuke carried Hajime up to his room, seeing as he had fell asleep in his arms. When Sasuke came back downstairs he went to the kitchen to tell Sakura he was leaving.

"Hey, I'm about to-"

"Sasuke, just stay for dinner, please," his ex-wife said, interrupting him. "I know you are so busy, but just please stay for dinner."

Sakura didn't get a response. Assuming that Sasuke had left, she continued to cook dinner and set the table. She was surprised that when she went into the living room to watch the news, Sasuke was right there on the sofa, watching TV.

"Oh. Sasuke, you stayed. Well, never mind. Dinner is ready so we'll eat when the Namikaze's arrive."

It Sasuke had forgotten one thing, it was that now he was going to see Naruto. He didn't want to. He knew he would just feel stupid, because the blonde had moved on while the older man still fantasized about them.

But Sasuke got over it when he heard the doorbell ring. There was really nothing he could do. He would just have to suck it up and be a man.

"I'll get it," Sakura shouted through the house.

With that being said, Sasuke made his way to the dining room. He sat down at the head of the table, even though he didn't live there anymore.

It wasn't long until Sakura came into the dining room with three other people in tow. Minato and Kushina greeted him kindly, although they thought he was an abandoning father, and Naruto tried to hide his shock at seeing Sasuke.

Sakura put all of the food on the table, as well as the cake and sat down. Seconds later, happy birthday were being told to the red headed woman, and everyone was enjoying Sakura ideal cooking. Sasuke was praying that Minato wouldn't say anything to him. But of course, his prayers are rarely answered.

"Hm. Its good to see you spending time with your family, Sasuke," Minato said a bit cryptically. "I was beginning to think you were one of those men who avoided responsibility."

Sasuke clenched his fist under the table. "Well, I don't believe in letting a divorce keep me from fulfilling my obligation as a father. My son is very important to me."

"Why did you divorce anyway?" Kushina chimed in. "You guys were such a beautiful couple. I could've sworn that you belonged together."

Sakura blushed a little at the statement, while Sasuke remain unaffected. Naruto on the other hand, rolled his eyes. Sasuke noticed this, but didn't think anything of it.

"So, how is school going, Naruto?" Sakura asked, not wanting to answer Kushina's question. "Are you still playing soccer?"

"Yes," he answered quietly, not really wanting to talk with any of the adults, specifically the raven at the head of the table.

"He's got himself a boyfriend, too," Naruto's mother gushed.

"Oh, really?" Sakura said, surprised. "So, you finally took my advice and went out with Gaara, huh?"

"Yep," the teen replied, trying to talked as less as possible.

"See? I knew you guys would be good together."

Dinner continued on, eventually ending with two very happy women, a content man, an irritated raven and an uncomfortable slept throughout the entire ordeal.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

When Naruto got home, he realized that he didn't have his orange jacket. He had worn it all day, and hadn't taken it off once. It wasn't until he remembered that he took it of at diner that it was probably at Sakura's house.

_Shit, _he thought.

He rushed downstairs. He grabbed his sneakers by the front door and hurriedly put them on. He was about to rush out the door when his mother stopped him.

"Naruto,where do you think you're going? It's a school night."

"I left my lucky jacket at the neighbor's," Naruto responded.

"Oh," Kushina said, not really understanding why Naruto liked that jacket so much. "Well, don't take too long."

When she left, Naruto dashed out of the house and ran down the side walk. He crossed the street and ran to Sakura's front door. He knocked rapidly and repeatedly, not caring if whether they heard him or not. Suddenly the door was yanked open by an irritated Uchiha.

Sasuke's annoyed expression changed immediately at the sight of the distraught teen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a bit concerned at the blonde's worried expression. "What are you doing back here?"

"Uh I left my jacket here," Naruto replied, suddenly becoming nervous.

The raven let Naruto in, but left him in the foyer to retrieve the jacket. When he returned, he silently gave the teen the thin, orange material. Naruto's body suddenly relaxed with relief.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling a bit resentful at the older man.

"It's nothing, kid," Sasuke replied without thinking.

"Ugh! I thought I told you not to call me that."

Sasuke realized what he just called Naruto when hearing the younger man's irritated tone. "I'm sorry. I just...I...never mind."

"Huh?" Naruto asked curiously. "Just what?"

"I-I miss you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke. Of all the things he thought the raven would say, this was not one of them. Naruto, not knowing how to respond, began to panic. He quickly turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him.

"Look, Naruto. I don't know exactly what I did to hurt you, but I'm sorry. I-I love you so much and I want you back," Sasuke confessed, not caring that he sounded completely desperate. "I miss everything about you. Your hair, your smile, your touch. I _need_ you, Naruto."

By now, Naruto was all sniffles. He was doing a good job of holding his tears back, but he couldn't stop the overwhelming pain in his chest.

"Baby, say something," Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke, I-I love you, too," Naruto finally confessed. "I miss you, too. It's been so long. I don't-I don't know why I didn't call. I feel s-so-"

"It's okay," Sasuke interrupted. He didn't want to see Naruto cry, and he knew if they continued to talk the eventually that's what the younger man would do. "Its not over, Naruto. We're together, and nothing is going to change that. I promise."

Naruto only nodded. He allowed Sasuke to pull him into an embrace. He soaked in the Uchiha's scent, having missed everything about the man. Sasuke then gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips before releasing him. Naruto said a quiet goodbye before leaving out the door.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

"Oh my god," Sakura said from just around the corner.

She had been on her way to the living room when she heard Sasuke talking to someone in the foyer. When she saw that it was the neighbor's son she became curious and listened and watched from around the corner. What she just witnessed left her mind reeling.

Should she tell?

Should she keep it to herself?

She didn't know. But only one clear thought went through Sakura's head.

_I knew there was someone else._

**TBC...**_  
_

**Yaayyy! That's done! Two chapters in less than 24 hours? I did not break a record :( lol  
**

**Anywayy please REVIEW!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	13. I Think She Knows

**Heyy everyone! Here is another chapter!  
**

**Also, the baby's name is Kaito. Sorry about any confusion when i changed the name. Totally my fault.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Naruto had to admit, he was a bit nervous. It was Saturday and Sasuke had invited him over for dinner. He was going to pick the blonde up from the mall theater and then drive him to his apartment from there. Naruto's alibi was that he was going out with Gaara. It was a good thing that neither of his parents knew Gaara well enough to have his number.

But, the blonde was extremely nervous. He didn't know if Sasuke had changed that much. What if Sasuke was now a serial killer?

Naruto stood outside of the movie theater, amongst other teens, and kept a look out for Sasuke's black corvette. It was only around 8:00pm, but the theater was packed with young people. Some were on dates while others were just there to goof off. Not to mention it was a bit cold, so Naruto had to hold his jacket close to his body.

He was contemplating waiting inside, when the precise car he was looking for zoomed through the parking lot and stopped right in front of him. Desperate to get warm, Naruto quickly entered the vehicle. When he got inside he was relieved to find that the heat was on. He allowed his body to relax.

"So, you ready to go?" Sasuke asked, a bit amused at the teen's behavior. It wasn't _that_ cold.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto replied, nervousness returning. "I'm a bit nervous."

The raven shook his head at the confession. "Don't be. Tonight it's going to be all about you, so i want you to just relax and enjoy."

Naruto blushed at the statement. Sasuke was soon out of the crowded parking lot and was driving down a main rode. The radio was playing songs from one of the popular radio stations and the younger male quietly sang to the songs. Other than that is was quiet for the few blocks Sasuke had to drive.

A good thirty minutes later, Sasuke parked in the small parking lot of a large 5 story building. It was obviously an apartment building, but it seemed to be more sophisticated, and no doubt more expensive than regular apartments.

"Alright," Sasuke said while opening the door for Naruto. "I live on the 5th floor."

The two entered the building and rode the elevator up to the top floor. When the elevator doors opened, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him down the hall. The stopped in front of a door marked '5D'. Sasuke pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

He led Naruto inside and simultaneously cut on all of the lights. The blonde took in every detail of the apartment. It had a rather large living room that held a black leather sofa with matching loveseat, a flat screen TV, bookshelf, and coffee table. The there was the kitchen, which was also pretty big. There was a small dining room off to the side of the kitchen. Then there was a hallway that had three closed doors.

Naruto could tell that two of those doors were obviously the bedroom and bathroom. The third door must've been an extra closet.

"Nice place," the 16 year old commented.

"Thanks," Sasuke smirked, finding pride that Naruto liked his place. "Well, I just have to heat up our dinner, so you can go wash your hands. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

Naruto nodded his head and walked to the bathroom. When he got inside he saw that the bathroom had a separated shower and bathtub. It also had a big, vanity like sink. He quickly washed his hands, dried them, and left the bathroom. He then headed to the kitchen, where he guessed Sasuke was.

"Hey," he called, surprising the older man. "What are we eating?"

"Actually, it's just Chinese take out that I ordered before I came to pick you up. You don't mind, right?"

Naruto just shook his head. He then went and helped Sasuke carry the heated containers of food to the dining room table. Sasuke brought two plates and silverware. He left and came back with two cans of Sprite.

They seated themselves at the table, and Sasuke made sure to sit as close to the blonde as possible. When Naruto noticed this, he gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"I'm just trying to...romance you. I'm not really good at this, if you can't already tell," Sasuke said, saying the last part under his breath. But Naruto heard him.

"Oh, I've noticed."

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile. The raven replied with a smaller smile. They soon were eating the rice and chick and the older man decided to get some conversation going.

"So are you still playing soccer?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, but its not very exciting at the moment."

"Oh really, why not?"

"'Cause my team sucks," the blonde stated rather crudely. "Only me and my friend Kiba are actually serious about the sport. Everyone else is just playing just to play."

"Must be frustrating," the raven said, actually finding Naruto words a bit funny.

"It is. But what about you? You still work at Hidden Leaf Security?"

"You were actually listening when I mentioned that?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised. He could've sworn that Naruto wasn't listening to the adults' conversation.

"Yes, I was," Naruto answered with a blush.

"Well, yeah, I do still have that horrible job. I really do hate it."

Naruto gave a small laugh at the small confession. It was then that Sasuke ate a piece of chicken and got a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth.

"Here, let me get that," Naruto said without thinking.

He picked up the napkin and wiped the sauce from Sasuke's face. He didn't notice how close he was to the raven until the older man grabbed his arm when he began to pull away. Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eyes while he slowly leaned forward.

His lips brushed Naruto's before the Uchiha softly pressed their lips together. He gently massaged the younger boy's, slightly sucking on the bottom lip. He traced the seam of Naruto's mouth with his tongue, but before he could get granted access to the blonde's mouth, the young boy pulled away.

"Sasuke, I...Why are you trying so hard to be romantic? I mean, you're not really doing a good job, but you've never tried before?" the blonde asked shyly.

"Well, before you were doing most of the work, I think. I just kind of gave in while you tried to seduce me. But I want to put as much effort into this as you."

The teen just nodded his head.

"Um, are you done eating?" Naruto asked, not verbally responding to what Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said not even trying to hide his disappointment.

_Maybe I just need to turn up the charm_, he thought.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Two Weeks Later

Sasuke was sexually frustrated. All he and Naruto had done so far was kiss, and grope if he was lucky. . He had been doing his best at putting on the charm for his blonde haired lover, but it seems like Naruto is unaffected. Every time he tried to be romantic, the blonde would either smile teasingly or giggle.

He just wanted to get off, and not with his hand.

Sasuke sat in his office, tired and annoyed. He was done with most of his work for the week, except for a few meetings. So, that left his sitting boredly in his office contemplating the slow resurrection of his relationship. Oh how he wanted to have his dick sucked.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt his cell phone buzz. He reached into his pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Sasuke. You think you could have lunch with me tomorrow?"_ Sakura's voice said through the cellular device.

"What?...Um, yeah sure, Sakura," he answered halfheartedly. "The cafe across the street from my job. 1:30pm."

Before Sakura could reply, the Uchiha hung up on her. Sasuke was tired, and bored, and frustrated, so his ex-wife could just take a hike.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Naruto was busily putting things in his locker that same day. He was in a better mood than his broody boyfriend, but he could care less. Besides, he found Sasuke's horrible attempts at romance to be cute. Besides, Sasuke was right. He needed to start putting effort into their relationship instead of giving in to everything Naruto did.

It would make him look like less of a pervert.

Naruto shut his locker and was about to walk to his neck class when a familiar voice called his name. He turned and saw Gaara briskly walking in his direction. Naruto knew that Gaara was probably pissed. He hasn't made an effort to talk to him in almost two weeks. But he decided that he must get it over with before the redhead blew a fuse. He might as well just tell Gaara what was up.

"What's your problem, Naruto?" the redhead asked with a glare. "I didn't think you would need space for this long. You better tell me why you're acting like this or I'll-"

"I'm breaking up with you," Naruto said before Gaara could finish.

Gaara stopped his rant and gave Naruto a look that clearly said "wtf?" The blonde stared back just as evenly. He knew that Gaara wouldn't take it well, but it was best to be straight forward that to beat around the bush.

"When did you decide this?" the redhead asked slowly.

"About two weeks ago," Naruto answered truthfully. "You're a great guy, but...my heart's just not in it."

Gaara didn't answer. Instead he just gave Naruto one last look before walking away. Now, Naruto knew he did Gaara wrong. He shouldn't have waited so long to tell him. But now, all he could do was move on and hope that his now ex-boyfriend wouldn't come after him with a chainsaw.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke sat at a small table at Sunny Smile's Cafe, which was right across from the raven's job. Kaito was at daycare so the adults were free. They were engaging in polite small talk, while the pink haired girl tried to think of a way to get Sasuke to talk about his 'dirty little secret'.

"Well," she started cheerfully, "two days ago I was watching the news and they were talking about some guy who was arrested for having sexual relations with a minor."

"Hm. How unfortunate," was Sasuke's only reply.

"Uh, w-well now he's going to be in prison for 15 years...minimum."

"Wow."

Sakura sighed. Didn't Sasuke get what she was hinting at? Maybe she needed to try a different approach.

"So, Sasuke? Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Hmm...not really?"

"You sure?" Sakura asked, almost desperately. "You can tell me anything. I can keep a secret."

Sasuke finally gave the pink haired woman a questioning look. "Its okay, Sakura."

The pinkette gave up in defeat. Maybe she would never get it out of the dark haired male. Maybe she needed to find a new approach, or a _younger_ approach.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

The next morning Sakura was getting into her car, when Naruto was riding his bike on his way to school. Before the blonde could pass by, Sakura flagged him down by calling his name.

"Naruto!"

The 16 year old came to an abrupt stop, and almost lost his balance and tipped over. He caught himself before he could fall. He turned to look at Sakura who was smiling at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry," she said when Naruto made his way over to her.

"It's okay," the teen replied. "Did you need something?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Actually, it's come to my attention that you and Gaara broke up. I hope you're okay."

"Uh...Yeah, I'm fine," the blonde replied a bit flustered. How did she know all of his business?

"Well, I was thinking, and I think it was for the best. I mean, he was one year older than you."

"Yeah, he was," Naruto agreed.

"I'm sure that now it would be best to stick with dating people your own age. Don't you agree, Naruto?" she said, giving Naruto a knowing look. "You should just not even worry about those _older_ guys."

Naruto only nodded his head this time, all the while giving the pinkette a suspicious look. What the hell was she hinting at? Did she know about him and Sasuke? But instead of asking, Naruto just waved good bye and hopped back on his bike. He needed to get to school.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

During lunch, Naruto excused himself from the table to go to the restroom. He needed to make an important call. Besides, no one ever went to the restrooms located in the cafeteria.

When he got inside he quickly pulled out his phone to call Sasuke. The phone rang three times before the raven picked up.

_"Hello?"_ his deep voice answered.

"Sasuke," Naruto said before taking a deep breath, "I think Sakura knows...about _us._" There was silence on the other end and Naruto began to think that the older man had hung up. "Sasuke?" he asked.

_"I know,"_ was the only thing Sasuke said.

There was a good chance they were in some deep shit.

**TBC...**

**Um...i honestly don't think this chapter was really good but...  
**

**...you get to REVIEW!  
**

**YAAYYYY! lol  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	14. NOTICE

**First, I would just like to say that I am sooooo sorry. I've been in Florida for a family reunion so I was super busy. I actually got back yesterday. **

**Now, the plan was to come back and write an awesome chapter for you guys, but it turns out I have to do summer reading and get all of my back to school things ready. Not to mention I have a three day cheer camp that starts tomorrow.  
**

**Soooo...that means I'll be on a short hiatus. I hope to update in at least a week.  
**

**Once again, I'm very sorry and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me forever :( Thank you for sticking with me for so long.  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	15. A Man of Reason

~Two Weeks Later~**  
**

It was a Saturday, and although it was around noon the curtains were closed, leaving the room dark. There was a lamp on in the corner, but neither occupants of the room cared. The entire apartment was silent except for the moans and pants coming from the bedroom.

Naruto had both of his tan hands pulling the raven's hair as Sasuke ravished his neck. His legs were wrapped securely around a pale waist. His breathing was shallow and his mind was fogged.

"Ahh...Sasukeee," the blonde moaned when Sasuke sped up his thrusting.

The Uchiha was too wrapped up in his movements and the pleasure that came with it, that he didn't even notice that the headboard was banging against the bedroom wall. It was sure to chip the paint. All he could think about was pounding into such an inviting ass.

"Oh, God!" Naruto yelled. "I'm about to cum!"

A second later, that's just what he did. Sasuke followed behind, but continued to ride out his orgasm with a need groan that vibrated throughout Naruto's body.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde below him and smiled. Naruto was flush a light shade of pink and he had his eyes closed. There was a satisfied expression on his face.

"You're so damn beautiful," Sasuke said a little above a whisper.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked at the man above him. "Huh?"

"You're beautiful," Sasuke repeated with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled lightly, before closing his eyes again to catch his breath. Sasuke laid down next to him to do the same.

A few minutes later, Naruto sat up and looked at the older man next to him. It was obvious that Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto smile before getting up and grabbing the first piece of clothing on the floor. It just so happened to be Sasuke long-sleeved button-down work shirts. He quickly put it on, not even worrying about underwear and headed into the kitchen. He was hungry.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Sasuke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes completely. As he looked around the room he remembered the wonderful sex he had before he went to sleep.

It was only last week did they start having sex again, and it was ten times better than before. Sasuke just couldn't get enough of the gorgeous blonde. If Naruto could figure out how to get Sasuke's hands off of him then it would be a miracle.

He got up and threw on his boxers that were thrown on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there a small smile spread across his face at the sight before him. Naruto, dressed in Sasuke's shirt, was standing in front of the stove. His back was turned towards Sasuke so he never saw the older man come in, nor did he see him walk up behind him.

"Hey," the raven said, his hands around Naruto's waist.

Naruto jumped when he heard the man's voice, but relaxed almost immediately. He blushed when Sasuke planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Why are you making bacon?" Sasuke asked teasingly. "It's not breakfast."

Naruto laughed. "Well, that was all there was in your fridge. You need to go grocery shopping."

The pale man just rolled his eyes and sat at they bar that separated the living room and the kitchen. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 4:36.

"Hey, when do you have to be home?" he asked curiously, since Naruto has been with him since 7 in the morning. "Aren't your parents going to be a bit suspicious about where you've been all day?"

"No," the blonde said with spite, "and my curfew on Friday and Saturday is 2am."

"Oh."

"Why? Are you tired of me already?" Naruto asked.

"No, just wondering," Sasuke answered.

They smiled at each other and Naruto gave Sasuke his plate. The two of them ate quietly until Sasuke's cell phone went off. His phone was on the counter plugged up to the charger. The raven got up from his seat and went over to his phone.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah...I'm actually doing something right now...Yes, it's important...Can't you get someone else to worry about that?...Ugh. Fine."

He then hung up angrily.

"Uh...What was that about?" Naruto asked, noticing the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I just got called into work."

"Oh," the sixteen year old said quietly. He was obviously upset that his time with his boyfriend was cut short.

The older man gave Naruto an apologetic smile and made his way into his room. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from his room dressed appropriately for work. He noticed that Naruto had already cleaned up from their meal and was now sitting on the sofa flipping through channels.

The raven walked over and sat next to the teen. "Look, there was a crash on the network, so I probably won't back until 9." Naruto just nodded. "Yeah. So if you leave don't forget to lock the door. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke gave Naruto another kiss of the cheek, before grabbing his keys and leaving.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Sasuke found himself seated across from Sakura at a restaurant. Luckily for him, it wasn't the cafe she always preferred, but a new place that opened near the hospital. It was an Italian place with a lot of windows.

Kaito sat in a high chair next to his mother, while playing with a straw. Sakura was fidgeting with her sleeve, only talking when the waiter asked what she'd like to drink. It was really starting to bother Sasuke, considering he hated eating out.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked finally getting fed up with her silence.

"Um...," she started, seemingly unsure about what she wanted to say. "You see, I know about you...and Naruto."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I know. I thought you'd say something at least a week ago."

"Oh," the pinkette replied, feeling rather dumb. "Well, I won't tell. I'm just worried, you know? I don't want you to go to jail, Sasuke."

"I don't want to go to jail either," Sasuke replied.

"Then why won't you just stop?"

"Because, Sakura, its not that easy."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "You love him." It wasn't a question.

Before anyone could say anything else the waiter returned with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. They made a spoken agreement to talk about it another time. For now, they would just eat and let Kaito cherish the moments he had with both his parents present.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

As a police officer, it was natural for Minato to frown upon certain things. For example: stealing, speeding, bribery, rape...murder.

But as a man, he could understand things. He could sympathize. He could reason.

So, he found himself reasoning when he was in his son's room, and found a picture of his beautiful Naruto and Sakura's ex-husband. He went in to find his tennis racket that he let Naruto use during the summer.

Kushina signed then up for Couple's Tennis.

As he was looking, his eye caught sight of the very peculiar photo. He froze when he say it on his sons bulletin board near his desk. His first reaction was shock., then skeptical, then reasoning.

So here he was, trying to find reason for his son to take a picture with the older man. A reason why they would look so content together. A reason why they would be sitting so close to each other.

Were they friends? No, they never talked whenever they had dinner together.

Was Sasuke a sort of role model for his son? Maybe, but not likely.

Did Sasuke do something for Naruto, and then the blonde decided to take a picture with the raven? Plausible, but a bit doubtful.

Eventually, Minato decided not to worry about it. His son was smart and Sasuke was straight. Besides, why was he in Naruto's business anyway? Minato chuckled at his own lack of trust in his son and relaxed. Nothing was going on between them. He soon found his tennis racket under the bed and left his son's room.

Minato was a man of reason.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

It was Friday. The week had goon by fast, and was utterly uneventful. Naruto wasn't surprised to find himself back at Sasuke apartment. Tonight, he was spending the night, having told his parents he would be at a friend's house.

"Are you sure its okay?" Sasuke asked when he got out of the shower.

"Yeah," the blonde answered.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed, reading one of those celebrity magazines. Sasuke made his way to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. He then dried his hair with his towel.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," he said.

"I won't," his younger boyfriend replied. "Besides, I've spent the night before."

"Right."

The raven climbed onto the bed next to the blonde. He ran a hand through soft blonde spikes before letting his fingers graze over a slender tan neck. Sasuke smirked to himself when Naruto flinched at the contact.

"Ticklish?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a suspicious look. "No..."

Before the teen could do anything, Sasuke had him pinned to the bed and was rapidly running his fingers all over the blonde's neck. Naruto was laughing so hard that it almost became impossible to breath.

"Hahaha! Stop! Please! Hahaha!" he pleaded.

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke wouldn't let up. It wasn't until Sasuke began to tickle the blonde's torso did Naruto bring up a fut and push Sasuke off of him. He moved quickly and sat on top of the older man.

"I said stop," he said with a playful smile.

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead grab the back of Naruto's neck to bring him down for a kiss. They kissed passionately. Their tongues moved together in an erotic tango, and their hands roamed freely over each others bodies. But there was no lust in this kiss. It was pure love and adoration.

When they broke apart, their eyes locked. Even though they could understand what the other was saying just by the heavy looks, Naruto still felt the need to say what was on his mind.

"I want to be with you forever," he said breathlessly.

Sasuke could agree more.

**TBC...**

**Okay! I'm back! It took a little bit longer than I thought, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm done reading that horrible book and back to writing real literature. lol  
**

**This chapter may be a bit short but I wanted to hurry up and update since I didn't want to keep you waiting.  
**

**Also, this story is probably going to get about one or two more chapter and then an epilogue. But yeah, its coming to an end :(  
**

**Thank you for sticking with me this summer!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	16. The Truth Is Out

The last few days were hard for Sakura. She spent day and night worrying about her ex-husband. She even prayed for him, although she was never very religious.

She just wanted everything to work out for them. She wanted them to make it to Naruto's eighteenth birthday. She just didn't want Sasuke to get arrested. But one thing she learned growing up was that you don't always get what you want.

She had just put Kaito down for his nap, and she sat in the rocking chair in his room. it was her day off so she decided to keep her son home from daycare. But for some reason she just couldn't relax. She felt like at any minute she would get that horrible call, informing her of Sasuke Uchiha's crime.

She was paranoid. She was stressed. She was anxious.

She knew she had no right to be, but the possibilities weighed on her mind and her heart.

Sakura truly hoped for the best.

**SASUNARUSASUNAEUSASUNARU**

Minato knew that he said he would stay out of his son's business, but he couldn't shake the thought. Something was going on between his son and the Uchiha.

Lately the older blonde has been having urges to snoop about. He saw his son's cellphone on the counter just the other day, and he had to stop himself from going through it. Every time he passed by Naruto's bedroom, he had to force himself from going inside to look for "evidence". The thoughts plagued his mind and he found himself just staring at Naruto, hoping that it would somehow grant him answers to the endless questions.

Naruto was honest, right?

Naruto knew the law, right?

Naruto was a virgin, right?

At this point, all the things Minato was sure he knew of was questionable. Everything Naruto did was questionable. he'd never been so suspicious of anyone in his life.

They were all sitting down at the dinner able. Minato, Kushina and Naruto. From the outside, it seemed like a normal evening, but Minato was brewing on the inside. He watched Naruto's every move.

"Alright, I'm done," Naruto said before getting up to leave.

Kushina stopped him before he could leave. "Um, where are you going?" she asked with a bit of an attitude.

"I have to go to Hinata's house so we can finish our project."

"No you're not," Minato replied. "You go out way too much. i think you should just call her and tell her to pick another night."

"But, dad, the project is due Friday and Hinata has cheerleading practice tomorrow afternoon."

Minato ignored the fact that it was a Wednesday evening, and that he knew about this project two weeks ago. He was too afraid that Naruto was lying about where he was going. he couldn't take a chance.

"I'm sorry, son, but I don't want you out at all hours of the night."

Naruto huffed and stomped up to his room. his dad was totally tripping.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

"I'm telling you, Hinata, he's totally off his block," Naruto ranted.

"It's okay. I put everything together so don't worry about it." Hinata smiled at her frustrated friend. "Besides, we're definitely going to get an A."

"Cool," the blonde beamed.

The two teens were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. They were supposed to meet Ino there because she had to stay after class. When they got to the cafeteria and got their lunches, they sat down at their usual seats.

"Ugh, Ino is taking too long," Hinata complained.

Naruto laughed at his friend's impatience. "Oh my god. I swear, you guys act like two lesbians in love sometimes."

Hinata ignored the comment. "Let me use your phone. I have to call her."

The blonde felt his pockets for his phone before remembering that he didn't have it. "Sorry, Hinata. I left it at home 'cause it wasn't charged."

The dark-haired girl just shrugged. "It's fine. She just walked into the cafeteria anyway."

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

At that exact moment, Minato Namikaze walked through his front door. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack before making his way into the kitchen. seeing that his wife wasn't there, he went to the laundry room.

"Hey, honey," he said when he saw his wife, who was folding the clothes that just came out of the dryer.

"Oh, hi sweetie. You must be home for lunch."

"Yeah, and I couldn't wait to see you." they both laughed at the flirtatious joke.

"Well, if you help me out, I can get started on our lunch." Minato just nodded his head. Kushina then handed him a stack of clothes. "Take this to Naruto's room, and just sit it on his bed."

Minato took the stack and headed up to his son's room. When he opened the door, he quickly walked over to the bed to sit the clothes down. He was about to leave when he caught sight of Naruto's cellphone sitting on his desk. The phone was hook up to the charger.

The older blonde felt the familiar need to snoop around coming on. He tried to fight it, but before he knew it, he was standing in front of his son's desk with the phone in his hand. Luckily for him, Naruto's phone didn't have a lock, so minato didn't really have to struggle.

He first went through the messages. All of the messages were organized by who they were sent to. He quickly went to the messages from Sasuke, which seemed to be the only person Naruto texts, besides hinata and Ino. All he could read were the messages from the raven, but nonetheless, he was shocked.

_I can't wait to see you._

_You're so damn sexy.  
_

_How about a movie tonight?  
_

_I wanna get you in my bed so bad.  
_

_You want me. don't you?  
_

_I love you.  
_

Those were only a fraction of the messages, and not all of them were like that, but that didn't matter to Minato. Nevermind the fact hat he purposely ignore the fact that sasuke said "I love you" in several messages. He was already furious. At this point, he was so mad that he couldn't stop himself from looking at pictures.

There were photos like the one he'd seen the other day. But there were one's with the two of them kissing. Some were taken from what minat guessed were sasuke's home. They were in the kitchen, on a bed, in the car, anywhere. Some were innocent while others weren't. Some they were kissing, while others they just hugged.

The entire time Minato looked, his face was pale and his heart rate was raised to the rooof. He knew he didn't want to look. He knew he wasn't going to be happy with what he saw.

But he had to. He needed to know.

And damned if he wasn't pissed.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Kushina was in the kitchen making grilled cheese and tomato soupwhen her husband came into the kitchen. she noticed that he looked at little pale.

"Honey, are you okay? You don't look too good."

Minato shook his head. "No, I'm fine. But uh...You should invite Sakura nd Kaiy\to over for dinner this weekend."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, and tell Sakura to invite that ex-husband of hers. We don't get to see him too much."

"You're right," Kushina greed. "I'll do that right after lunch." She smiled at her husband and he smiled right back at her.

**TBC...**

**Alright. Well, I hope that this didn't happen too fast. Also, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. I don't have much time these days. Besides, my mom is trying to get everyone used to going to bed on time since school is starting back, so I have to rethink when I'm going to write.  
**

**The fic is almost over! OH NO! lol  
**

**Plz REVIEW! It means a lot to me :)  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


	17. No More

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue! Now, don't be sad. **

**I'm planning on finishing some of my unfinished stories, so if you want more of my "amazing writing" please chech out my other stories.  
**

**um...Well, someone asked about ages so here they are.  
**

**Naruto- 16  
**

**Sasuke- 30  
**

**Sakura- 29  
**

**Minato- 38  
**

**Kushina- 36  
**

**Kaito- 1  
**

**Now I hope that I'm right. I just made everyone a year older than the last time I did the ages.  
**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)  
**

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
**

Naruto ws so frustrated. his dad refused to let him out on the account that "he was turning into a party animal". As if! The young blonde didn't even like to party.

Even on Friday night, when Naruto would always leave the house, his dad made him stay home and watch movies. Ever since Naruto was thirteen he's been going out on Friday, whether it was at the movies or a friend's house. now he was being caged up like some exotic bird.

It was driving him made.

Now it was Saturday night and Naruto had been home all day. Minato wouldn't even let him go to the grocery store with his mother. he was going to ask if he could at least go to Ino's house, but then his dad said they were having dinner guests. he wouldn't say who, but Naruto knew it ws probably Sakura and Kaito since his parents didn't hve many friends they invited over.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Later on that evening, Sasuke pulled into the driveway of the Namikaze's. he would've just parked at Sakura's house, but she was already at the Namikaze's.

Wjhen Sakura called him twio days ago to tell him they were invited over for dinner, something in Sasuke went off. It just didn't feel right. He had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He knocked twice and the door was opened by minato. Sasuke shivered at the solid stare directed at him. it was cold and icy and the raven couldn't stop himself from gulping.

"Hello, Minato," Sasuke greeted, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uchiha," the older blonde replied. "Haven't seen you for a while."

Before Sasuke could answer, Minato turned and walked deeper into the house while leaving the door open for the raven to follow. Sasuke shut the door behind himself and continued to follow the older man.

When they got to the dining room everyone was already seated. Sakura was happily chatting with Kushina and Naruto was playing with Kaito. It looked normal and happy but there was undeniable tension in the room and sasuke knew that it was coming from Minato.

"Finally, you're here!" Kushina said. "Now we can start dinner."

She ran into the kitchen and the two men took their seats. Sasuke sat directly across from Naruto and the short blonde gave him a smile and the raven returned it with a smaller version.

He tried to ignore the fact hat Minato was openly burning a whole through his skull. He thought about just asking the man, but Kushina came back into the dining room with a large dish.

"Okay, everyone. i made my amazing tuna casserole."

It wasn't long before dinner took its usual course. Everyone was eating and enjoying the evening. Naruto would occassionaly send Sasuke flirty looks and smiles. They were very subtle, but to Sasuke it seemed like Minato was watching him like a hawk. it was super unnerving.

By the time dinner was coming to an end Sasuke was ready to go home. Unfortunately for him, Minato stopped him before he could.

"Hey, Sasuke. Come with me for a second. I'd like to show you something."

"Um...Okay, sir."

They left the dining room, where Sakura was helping Kushina clean up, and walked out the back door to the back yard. In the back yard was a work shed that wasn't very large. It was about the size of a two car garage.

Sasuke had an eerie feeling once he stepped inside. Lining the walls were various guns and knives. There were plaques and photos on one wall. Sasuke couldn't read the plaques, but he had a feeling Minato would explain them.

"You see, when I was a boy, my father sent me to military school. There was no reason for me going, he just wanted me to. The training was tough. Can you ever imagine how tough it was?"

Sasuke looked at Minato from the corner of his eyes. The man was looking at the photos that were scattered in various places. "No, sir. Only what I've seen in movies."

"Well, those movies don't lie." Minato turned to Sasuke. "When I turned sixteen, my father started taking me hunting every single summer. My summer vacations were spent learning how to shoot guns and throw knives." he raised his eyebrow at he raven. "Do you know where I'm going with this, Uchiha?"

"Uh..." Sasuke hesitated. Something was off. He was afraid he would say the wrong thing. "Yes, sir, I do."

minato walked up to him until he was right in his face. "Do you?" Suddenly he swung a punch into Sasuke's left cheek, sending the brunette into the wall behind him. "Then what am I trying to say, Sasuke?"

When Sasuke didn't answer fast enough Minato punched him in the gut. The raven let out a gut renching dry heave.  
Minato looked him dead in the eye.

"I can arrest you, but you already knew that. But what you didn't know was that I can kill you." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I have everyreason to kill you," Minato continued. "You touched my son. You _fucked_ him, I'm sure of it." Minato seemed almost histerical at his point. "That's my boy! My son! You put your filthy no good paws on him! I should rip you apart. I should feed you to my neighbor's pitbulls...But I won't. Ha! I'm doing you a favor. You better not even look at Naruto. Don't speak to hi. Don't think about him. Don't _touch_ him. I'm doing you a favor. So you better take his oppurtunity to get your life together, Uchiha, or the next time i bring you in this shed will be to kill you and bury you in the back yard. Understand?"

Minato looked at Sasuke with a glare o fierce in could bun a whole through the moon. "Yes. I understand," Sasuke said in a whisper, his throught tight and his breathing uneven.

Inside, Sasuke was falling apart. He could feel his eyes burn with tears ready to be shed. A part of him was happy that he was spared and would neither be going to jail or be killed. The other part of him wanted to cry because the mercy was only being granted if he stopped being with the person he loved.

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Minato walked back into the house alone. He went into the living room where everyone had migrated to. Naruto had Kaito in his lap and Sakura and Kushina were discussing cooking recipes. Sakura was the first to notice Minato.

"Where's Sasuke," she asked.

"He went home."

"Why?" Kushina asked.

Instead of answering her question, Minato looked at Naruto who was quietly watching them talk. "Naruto, when were you going to tell me that Sasuke was molesting you?"

"What?" Kushina screamed. "Molesting him?"

"He didn't molest me, mom,"Naruto said nervous;y, trying to assure her that it wasn't true.

"Well, he was taking advantage of you," his father said sarcastically.

"I...Its not...I," the teen stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Minato, explain this!" Kushina yelled.

"Well, for who knows how long, Naruto was going behind our backs with a man who almost as old as us."

"Dad, its...I just..."

"Don't bother Naruto. I took care of it all." Minato said calmly. "You and sasuke will no longer be seeing each other, and you will be attending military school until you graduate."

With each word, more and more tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. He could feel his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. It wasn't hisworst nightmare but it was close. The whole time, Kushina stood frozen in place, unable to completely take in what was happening. Sakura was also quiet. She understood the love between Sasuke and Naruto from only what she's seen from Sasuke. But she could still understand Naruto's pain.

The teenager wanted so badly to say something to take it all back. To make his father accept his choice in partner. To make his mother say something to stand up for him. But all he could do was stand there with tears pouring down his face. He felt like his broken heart was lying on the floor in the middle of the room for everyone to see. Waiting there for anyone to step on.

"Son, i know right now that you probably don't understand why I have to do this. But its for your own good."

Withthat being said, Minato walked away. Kushina looked at her son and let her own tears free. She wrapped her arms desperately around his shoulders. She couldn't understand the extent of what happened, for she wasn't quite paying attention. All she knew was that he little boy was no longer innocent. He was no longer a child. She had lost her baby right under her nose, and now he would never be her little baby boy again.

Sakura wanted to cry also. It wasn't her place, though. She quietly said her goodbyes and let herself out. She would have to call Sasuke anyway.

Naruto hugged his mother for much needed comfort, although she was looking for comfort of their own. So, the two of them comforted each other on the living room sofa, unknowing that they needed comfort for completely different reasons.

One thing was for sure. The Namikaze household would never bee the same again.

**END**

**Okayyy...that's a wrap! But please stay tuned for the epilogue which I should be posting before Monday.  
**

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this story and I hope no one was disappointed. You are all so wonderful.  
**

**Also, if you have any ideas for the epilogue then share them in your review. It would help a ton.  
**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Dawn :3  
**


End file.
